Sobreviviendo después de ti
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: UA - Akane y Ranma se amaron hace algún tiempo atrás, terminaron y ahora ella trata de sobrevivir sin él pero, un acontecimiento mágico le cambiará la vida y se verá obligada a alejarse de él para siempre, o eso pensaba. RXA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (Aplicable a todos los capítulos)

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 1**

-Es que… Akane, lo siento, ya no siento lo mismo- dijo aparentemente arrepentido Ranma

-Pero Ranma… se que nunca te lo he dicho pero yo… yo, ¡te amo!- dijo con dificultad la chica

-Lo siento Akane pero, mis sentimientos, cambiaron-

-¿Hay otra?-

-¿Cómo dices eso? Siempre estamos juntos, no hay manera de que haya conocido a otra-

Así terminó la relación de Ranma y Akane después de año y medio de noviazgo, durante ese tiempo su relación fue seria, se veían casi a diario ya que eran compañeros en la universidad, los dos estudiaban administración de empresas, desde que se conocieron empezaron a llevar las mismas materias y cuando se hicieron novios solo les quedaban los mismos cursos por tomar. Ranma se llevaba muy bien con la familia de Akane, la cual estaba compuesta por su padre, Soun Tendo, quien después de retirarse de profesor de educación física abrió un dojo en donde entrenaba a unos pocos, entre ellos Ranma y Akane, su madre Naoko Tendo quien hacía almuerzos a domicilio, su hermana Nabiki, quien era un año menor que Akane y era un desastre en la universidad, estudiaba para ser profesora de jardín de infancia y una prima, Kasumi, mayor que Akane un año y vivía en su casa.

Por otra parte, Ranma poseía tres hermanas, Kodashi, la mayor, estaba casada y con tres hijos de edades de la escuela, luego estaba Shampoo, también estaba casada pero no tenía hijos y finalmente Ukyo quien al igual que Kodashi estaba casada y tenía tres hijos. También vivía con su abuelo Happosai. Su padre Genma, un empresario viudo, la madre de Ranma murió cuando él tenía 15 años sin embargo, cinco años más tarde se volvió a casar con la alcaldesa de Nerima quien al igual que Genma, era viuda y tenía dos hijos, vivían en otra casa mientras que Ranma solo vivía con Happosai.

Ranma y Akane no eran muy cariñosos que digamos, peleaban mucho pero se complementaban muy, tanto, que el paso siguiente en su relación era la boda no obstante, los dos estaban muy jóvenes como para dar ese paso, él tenía 26 años y ella 22 años. Cuando estaban juntos hacían las cosas mejores que nadie, en cuanto a la carrera Akane era mejor que el chico sin embargo, cuando él estaba con ella los dos eran increíbles, en cuanto a los deportes, Ranma gustaba de varias disciplinas, la natación era la número uno, Akane no sabía nadar así que solo lo acompañaba a sus competencias, las artes marciales, Ranma era muy bueno, el mejor del dojo pero solo lo practicaba por hobbie junto con Akane, ella era muy buena también pero no le importaba mucho ya que solo las practicaba para estar junto a Ranma.

-Debes comer Akane- dijo su madre con tono de preocupación en su voz

-No tengo hambre- contestó la chica de ojos cafés y pelo azulado que se encontraba tirada en su cama

-Ya ha pasado un mes desde el rompimiento, me preocupas hija-

-Como quieres que este bien si debo verlo casi a diario-

-Has empezado a fumar y sales mucho, tú no eras así-

-Salgo para distraerme, y con respecto al cigarro, te prometo que lo dejaré en cuanto se me pase- le dijo un tanto distante la chica

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo su madre mirándola fijamente

-Lo prometo- susurró Akane

Universidad

-Oye Akane- le dijo Ranma, el chico de ojos azules

-Sí- contestó emocionada la chica

-¿Podrías pasarme la información del trabajo de mercadeo por correo?-

-Por correo… no vamos a reunirnos como de costumbre…- dijo tristemente

-No, es mejor que lo trabajemos cada uno por su lado, ¿no crees?-

-Bien- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y continuó su camino

Un mes después

-Hay Akane, vas a seguir con lo mismo- le dijo Akari, su amiga de la universidad, quien la había presentado con Ranma

-Entiende Akari, lo amo, es el amor de mi vida-

-Sabes que él ya está rehaciendo la suya, anda con otra chica- afirmó la peli café

-Otra…- suspiró –si, ya lo habías dicho- dijo derrotada

-Es mejor que tú hagas tu vida también, mírame a mí, quedé embarazada de Ryoga y él dice que ya no me quiere

-¡Lo siento!- dijo para mirar a su amiga –es que, no puedo olvidar lo dulce que era conmigo-

Flash back

-¡Hola muchacha!- ese era la forma cariñosa en que se trataban

-¡Hola muchacho!- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios –te extrañé-

-Yo también, ¿qué hiciste durante el día?- le pregunta cariñosamente el chico

-Pues, hice unos cuantos mandados del dojo, fui al supermercado y luego trabajé un poco en el proyecto de contabilidad- le dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba embobado todo el tiempo al chico –¿y tú?-

-Pues, fui a nadar en la mañana, fui a recoger el carro al taller y acompañé a mi papá a una reunión-

-¡Vaya! Ya te estás metiendo de lleno con tu padre-

-Así es-

-Me parece muy bien- le dijo sonriéndole, la familia de Akane era del tipo clase medio alta mientras que la familia de Ranma estaba muy bien acomodada

-¿Qué hacemos?- le dice e el chico

-Podemos ver televisión- le dice mientras se sentaban en la sala de tv de la casa de la chica –o… podemos inventar que vamos a salir a comer y nos vamos a portar mal-esto último se le dice en un susurro mientras atrapaba los labios del chico, así es, ellos también mantenían una relación sexual, como la mayoría de sus amigos. Akane, fue virgen hasta que conoció a Ranma, pero este, ya había recorrido mucho antes de ella y pues, tres meses después de empezar su relación formalmente, ella se había entregado a él.

-¡Te quiero mucho!- le dijo el chico

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó graciosamente ella

-¡Uh!… mucho, mucho, mucho, hasta allá arriba- le dijo señalando el cielo y atrapando entre sus brazos a su novia

Fin del Flash Back

-Akane, eso ya pasó- dijo Akari finalizando la conversación para retirarse a clases

-No lo he podido superar…- suspira –Creo que es el amor de mi vida, ¿cómo voy a vivir sin é?l-

Un año después

-¡Muchas felicidades Akane!- dice su madre Naoko

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, ya eres toda una profesional- le dice Soun

-Akane, ¡qué dichosa que ya saliste de la universidad!- le dice Nabiki

-Pero seguiré estudiando la especialidad-

-Aun así, ya podrás trabajar- dice emocionada Nabiki, quien adoraba el dinero

-Sí, así es "y ya no volveré a verte Ranma" –

Dos meses después

-Conseguí trabajo papá- dice Akane emocionada

-¡Qué bueno hija! cuéntame todo- le dice mientras su madre se acercaba a felicitarla. Naoko hizo una comida especial y junto con Nabiki, Kasumi y Soun festejaron la buena noticia de Akane. Ahora trabajaría como asistente personal del gerente general de una compañía transnacional que se dedicaba a la fabricación de componentes electrónicos, entre ellos teléfonos celulares y computadores. Era una de las compañías más importantes en Japón y se encontraba en Tokio, por lo que Akane tendría que viajar todos los días y su padre decidió regalarle el viejo auto que tenía en la cochera y por ende comprarse uno más moderno, como quería desde un tiempo atrás.

-Oye Akane- le pregunta Nabiki

-Dime-

- ¿Qué has sabido de mi ex-cuñado?- le pregunta la chica de ojos y pelo café quien era admirada por su hermosa figura

-No mucho, tiene novia, casi que vive con ella, según me contó Shampoo y ya está trabajando de lleno con su padre

-Ya veo, y… ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?-

-No- responde secamente –desde la incorporación al colegio administrativo-

-Hice tu comida favorita, espaguetis en salsa blanca- dice Naoko

-¡Gracias mamá!-

-A mi no me gusta eso- dice enojada Nabiki

-Tía te hizo los tuyos Nabiki- dijo Kasumi

-A bueno, ¡qué dicha!-

Un año después

-Lo sé Kagome, pero no logro olvidarlo- le dice Akane a una vieja amiga de la escuela, quien estaba a unos meses de casarse

-Ay Akane, debes superarlo, ya han pasado dos años desde que terminaron, Ranma siguió su camino y tú… debes hacer lo mismo- le dice su amiga, quien aparte, había estudiado sicología. Estaban en un bar, salieron con unas viejas amigas en una noche entre semana.

-Lo sé, es una lástima que no uses la sicología conmigo jaja-

-Lo bueno es que no estás deprimida- le dice entre risas

-Si… "sí, soy una buena actriz, es bueno que tengo una habitación para mi sola y nadie me escucha llorar por las noches"- pensó la peli azul

Seis meses después

-Hola, solo vine a… ¡lo siento mucho!- le dice la chica abrazando al chico

-Gracias por venir-

-Me enteré hasta hoy, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mal, pasaba mucho tiempo con él-

-Lo sé- le dijo Akane a Ranma mientras le daba el pésame por la muerte de su abuelo

-Bueno, debo irme, voy a recoger a mi novia para ir al rezo, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- le pregunta Ranma

-No, solo quería darte el pésame personalmente a ti y a tus hermanas- dijo seriamente Akane

-Bueno, gracias, nos veremos- dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar

Un año después

-¿Puedes creer que se vayan a casar?-

-Pues es lo más lógico-

-Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo- dijo Akane

-Por la hija… es lo más lógico

-Sí pero, Akari sufrió mucho por Ryoga, me pregunto si es lo correcto…-

-Es lo mejor, creo yo-

-No me mal interpretes, igual yo la apoyo Ranma-

-¿Es cierto que vas a desfilar?-

-Sí, nos veremos en la fiesta entonces- le dice levantándose de una de las bancas de la iglesia. Akari y Ryoga se casaron después de mucho tiempo de volver y terminar su relación, Akane y Ranma estaban solos en ese tiempo y Akari decidió invitar a sus dos amigos solos, sin acompañante para evitar entristecer a Akane, esa noche los dos se divirtieron mucho, Nabiki fue junto a Kuno, su actual novio y con el cual ya tenían planes de boda. Akane bailó un buen rato con Ranma, luego se fueron a un bar junto con otros amigos un rato más. Esa noche Akane brillaba, parecía volar, irradiaba felicidad no obstante, para Ranma esa noche no significó nada, según Akane.

Seis meses después

-Aló-

-Hola Ranma, es Akane-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?-

-Bien-

-Necesito un favor-

-Dime-

-Una dirección, ocupo ir a recoger la carta de mi filólogo para la tesis de la maestría y es por tu casa pero ocupo que me ubiques-

-Claro- Sin embargo Ranma se ofreció a acompañarla y luego la invitó a cenar en su casa.

-Así que ahora vives solo-

-Si-

-Ya veo-

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- le pregunta el oji azul

-Bien, tengo muchas responsabilidades-

-Pero ganas muy bien, cambiaste de carro-

-Jaja, pues sí, no me quejo, pero si lo comparas con el porshe tuyo no es la gran cosa-

-Oye, lo pagó la empresa, no yo- los dos rieron

-Pues si, en eso tienes razón-

-¿Qué tal tu relación con Hideki?- le pregunta el chico

-Pues, somos muy buenos amigos, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que solo podemos ser amigos y no funcionamos como pareja- Hideki fue el mejor amigo de Akane durante la especialidad de la carrera y pues, el tuvo una relación de cinco años con una chica de Hokkaido, de donde él es originalmente y nunca logró superarla además, la chica aunque le fue infiel aun seguía buscándolo, por esa razón y otras Akane y él nunca pudieron tener nada serio, la lastimó varias veces pero en recuerdo la gran amistad que tuvieron, decidieron dejar eso atrás y volver a ser amigos, de hecho, en este momento él estaba esperando a que la chica regresara de un viaje de trabajo para tratar de volver con ella

-Ya veo- dijo Ranma

-¿Y tú? Volviste con la chica aquella?- le preguntó Akane a Ranma, la última chica que había sido novia de Ranma, fue una relación muy problemática, él estaba a punto de cumplir treinta años y la joven tenía veintiuno, le fue infiel con el mejor amigo de Ranma y debido a eso él la terminó y dejó de hablarle a los amigos de toda su vida porqué todos estaban al tanto de esa situación y lo callaron por mucho tiempo, eso se lo había contado Ranma a Akane durante la boda de Akari, él siempre fue muy reservado pero con Akane, con ella era diferente, sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa a ella, era diferente, y eso ella lo sabía, para los dos se les hacía tan fácil hablar con el otro.

-No y la verdad es que no quiero nada serio por ahora-

-¿No crees que te está dejando el tren?-

-No y la verdad no me importa-

-¿No quieres casarte y tener hijos?- le dice Akane

-Por ahora no es prioridad-

-Ya veo-

-¿Es cierto que Kasumi tuvo una hija?-

-Así es, jaló torta (quedó embarazada sin estar casada) y vive con nosotros, mis padres se hicieron responsables, es una hermosa bebé de seis meses que da mucha alegría a la casa, Tofú, el padre, también se hizo responsable pero por alguna razón, no quiso casarse con mi prima-

-¡Qué bueno!- y así pasaron dos horas hablando hasta que ella se marchó a su casa

Dojo Tendo

-¿Cómo desearía que algo mágico sucediera? ¿Cómo desearía no vivir esta vida? Es que, simplemente no puedo continuar, si no fuera por mis padres y Nabiki y Kasumi y Ayumi (la bebé de Kasumi) yo…- se quedó pensando –no quiero esta vida pero yo me dije a mi misma que prefería verlo feliz, y… si él es feliz… con eso me basta- terminó de decir Akane para empezar a llorar encerrada en su habitación

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Dojo Tendo

-¿Cómo desearía que algo mágico sucediera? ¿Cómo desearía no vivir esta vida? Es que, simplemente no puedo continuar, si no fuera por mis padres y Nabiki y Kasumi y Ayumi (la bebé de Kasumi) yo…- se quedó pensando –no quiero esta vida pero yo me dije a mi misma que prefería verlo feliz, y… si él es feliz… con eso me basta- terminó de decir Akane para empezar a llorar encerrada en su habitación.

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 2**

-Me parece perfecto Yuca- dice Akane a su mejor amiga desde la secundaria –te espero, tanto tiempo sin vernos ha sido deprimente

-Perdón pero de igual manera te agradezco que me hayas ayudado tanto- le dice al otro lado del teléfono –aunque seguimos hablando seguido por la Internet

-Lo sé y no podía detenerte aquí si tu sueño era irte fuera del país a estudiar lengua- Yuca era periodista y ganó una beca al terminar la universidad para especializarse en el extranjero –pero te he extrañado tanto amiga-

-Yo también, se que has pasado por momentos muy difíciles y aunque te dije que me iba a devolver a Japón no me dejaste-

-Lo sé, no quería preocuparte, ya tienes mucho estando tan lejos y estudiando tanto, no quería causarte más problemas-

-Nunca lo harías, sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando sea y a la hora que sea- dijo sinceramente Yuca

-Lo sé- Yuca regresó de su viaje de tres años y planeaba visitar a Akane y su familia, pasó el día entero en el dojo y conoció a la pequeña Ayumi. Las dos chicas se pusieron al día con todo en sus vidas y al final de la noche Akane fue a dejarla a la casa

-Muchas gracias Yuca, ¡te quiero mucho!-

-Yo también- se abrazaron y la peli azul esperó a que la chica entrara a su casa, cuando comprobó que su amiga estaba segura tomó rumbo indefinido

-Yo tengo ganas de ir a mi casa- dice en un suspiro casi inaudible por el alto volumen de la música –veamos, tengo ganas de… ya sé, iré a las afueras de la ciudad para relajarme con la vista- y así se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino

Llegó después de conducir por media hora, aparcó su auto a la orilla de la carretera, miró que el reloj marcaba pasadas las diez de la noche, lo cerró con seguro y se puso a escalar un pequeño risco que había cerca, al llegar a la cima se sentó al borde de la misma y se dedicó a contemplar las estrellas y la luna llena que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Vaya! Dejé mi bolso y mi celular en el auto… bueno, dudo que los vaya a necesitar aquí- siguió observando el panorama mientras sentía la suave brisa recorrer su cuerpo –qué agradable es estar aquí- dijo en un murmuro –desearía desaparecer…- dijo mientras que sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas –sigo sin comprender por qué me hace llorar después de tanto tiempo y sin motivo alguno, supongo que debo entender que nunca más volveremos… Ranma… ¿Me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi?-

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando Akane decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su casa, de seguro estarían preocupados por ella, y no podía ser tan egoísta pero no tardó en levantarse cuando algo la obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí, niña?- le pregunta una figura un tanto borrosa que se apareció frente a ella

-Yo… no sé… solo- trató de decir Akane sin embargo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta

-No está permitido a los humanos estar aquí a menos que…-

Dojo Tendo

-¿Akane?- sale su madre a recibirla -¿Dónde has estado? Mira la hora, es pasada la media noche, Yuca nos dijo que la dejaste antes de las diez y…

-Lo siento, el celular se descargó y se me estalló una llanta, me costó mucho que alguien me ayudara a cambiarla

-Tú sabes hacerlo… y fuerza no te falta…- replicó su madre

-Las tuercas estaban como trasroscadas, no lo sé, al rato un señor detuvo el auto y me ayudó-

-Ya veo- dijo un poco dudosa su madre –pero ¿estás bien, cierto hija?-

-Sí, estoy bien mamá- le dijo mientras se acercó y le depositó un beso en la frente –buenas noches, estoy cansada- dijo mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, debía tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida y la de su familia para siempre

Unas semanas más tarde

-Hola Akane- dice Ranma por teléfono

-Hola… Ranma ¿a qué debo tu llamada?- pregunta con bastante incertidumbre la chica

-Daré una fiesta mañana en honor a mis treinta años, quería invitarte, van a venir muchos amigos de la universidad y bueno, mis amigos de toda la vida, la mayoría los conoces

-¡Vaya, tus treinta! Entonces full fiesta-

-Así es y me gustaría que me acompañaras-

-Veré si puedo llegar- le dice la chica bromeando

-Jaja, tienes una agenda muy apretada- dice él siguiéndole la corriente

-Más o menos, debo trabajar pero trataré-

-Es en la noche, en la casa de mi padre, te espero-

-Gracias- ese día Akane salió del trabajo y le compró una camisa como las que ella recordaba que le gustaba en su color favorito. Al día siguiente habló con Akari y esta le informó que no podría asistir porque su hija estaba enferma, cosa que entristeció a la peli-azul puesto que debía verla

-En fin, me hubiese gustado que fueses Akari-

-Lo siento, yo también quería ir- dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea

-No importa, tu prioridad es tu hija y Ryoga, cuídate mucho y gracias por todo- dijo de pronto Akane

-Gracias… Akane… ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, claro, nos vemos luego-

-Si- y así finalizó la llamada, pasó el día y llegó la hora de la fiesta. Cuando Akane llegó, Ranma salió a recibirla, le entregó el regalo y la invitó a pasar. La noche transcurrió normal, muy pocas veces Ranma bailó con Akane, la mayoría la pasaba con amigas totalmente desconocidas para ella. Akane se dedicó a bailar con los amigos que hizo en la universidad, a conversar con otras viejas amigas que no veía desde el rompimiento con su amor de la vida y con los familiares de Ranma. En general, Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma ya no era el mismo chico que ella amaba, ahora solo le importaba la fiesta y tenía muchas "amigas" malas influencias pensó la peli-azul.

A media noche salió a un mirador que tenía la casa de Genma, miraba fijamente el horizonte, de pronto, una voz conocida, inconfundible entre miles, una que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida o de la poca que le quedaba…

-Akane…-

-Ranma- sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos confundiendo a los dos de cierta manera, hace casi cuatro años no se miraban de esa forma, de esa manera tan especial que era capaz de desconectarlos del mundo que los rodeaba

-¿Qué haces?- le dice el chico apartando la mirada

-Solo… me relajo- ese acto decepcionó aun más a la chica "es obvio que aquí ya no queda nada" pensó -¿Qué se siente tener treinta?-

-Nada en especial, aun puedo seguir la fiesta- afirma el chico "Y eso me confirma que la decisión es la correcta, aquí… ya no queda nada" volvió a repetirse mentalmente la chica

-Has cambiado…- le dice

-¿Acaso tu no lo has hecho también?- le contesta el oji-azul con una pregunta

-Sí, la Akane que conociste ya no existe-

-Ja, a mi me pareces la misma- dice simplemente Ranma

-Lo único que queda de ella es el gran amor que siente por ti- Ranma se quedó frío ante esa confesión, Akane nunca había sido tan directa y sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos

-Akane…-

-Lo demás, tu lo mataste- le dice apartando su mirada, ya que sentía como sus ojos se ponían llorosos

-Akane, yo… sabes que yo no…-

-No te preocupes Ranma, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, solo quería que lo supieras- le dice volviendo a mirarlo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le pregunta totalmente desconcertado

-Sabes- le dice limpiándose una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla –Nunca logré olvidarte, pasé llorándote muchas noches, lo mío con Hidekki nunca funcionó por ti en una parte y aun así volvimos a ser amigos- hace una pausa, suspira y continúa –lo que me ha mantenido hasta ahora es mi familia pero por su bien, debo marcharme-

-No te entiendo…-

-Solo quería que supieras- le dice mientras se acerca y coloca una mano en su mejilla –qué fuiste la persona más especial para mi hasta el día de hoy, que nunca dejé de amarte y siempre quise volver contigo pero después de hoy, eso nunca será posible-

-Akane… no entiendo-

-No hace falta que lo hagas… me marcho y dudo mucho que pueda regresar-

-¿Adónde?-

-Muy lejos… de donde nunca podré volver con vida-

-Akane…-

-Sabes- le vuele a decir mientras le acaricia la mejilla que ya tenía sosteniendo en su mano –lo irónico de todo es que lo desee por tanto tiempo y el precio que pagaré es tan alto, hasta el día de hoy te amé con alma vida y corazón, prométeme que serás feliz…-

-Akane…-

-Solo, prométemelo- suplicó la chica

-Te lo… te lo prometo- dijo dudando Ranma

-Eres de los pocos que me despediré- dijo para mirar por última vez a su ex-novio, su amor de la vida -Adiós…- dijo mientras depositaba con melancólico beso en la frente del chico- y así se marchó del lugar dejando a un confundido Ranma mirando por donde la chica desaparecía. Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y preparó el desayuno de su familia, por la mañana salió y fue a visitar a su amiga Yuca, almorzó con sus padres y por la tarde pasó con su hermana y Kuno. Al llegar la noche reunió a la familia para informarles de su decisión.

-Akane, no te dejaré, acaso ¿estás loca?- le dijo un enfurecido Soun

-No, es mi deber-

-Puedes negarte hija- intervino Naoko

-Ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias-

-Puedes morir hermana- dijo esta vez Nabiki con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es lo que he querido hacer siempre-

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien?- pregunta Kuno

-Muy bien, ya tomé mi decisión-

-Es ilógico, no puedes hacernos esto- grita Soun

-Lo haré de todas formas-

-Pero ¿por qué?- interviene esta vez Kasumi con Ayumi en brazos

-Es difícil de explicar, solo Yuca lo comprende- dice mientras acaricia a Ayumi

-Y según tú ¿no hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo?- dice Naoko

-Difícilmente-

-Si lo haces, considérate muerta para esta familia- sentenció Soun

-¡Papá!- grito Nabiki

-Soun, no puedes…- trata de decir Naoko

-Señor Soun, no creo que…- dice Kuno

-Es lo menos que espero- dice Akane, todos la miraron incrédulos –Me iré muy pronto-

-Akane, no…- dice con lágrimas en los ojos Naoko, Akane la abraza –es lo mejor mamá, créeme- y con esto abraza a los presente –siento decepcionarte papá- pero Soun no dijo nada, con esto Akane se retiró a su habitación –No ocuparé nada de esto- dijo mientras miraba su ropa, supongo que la de entrenamiento y así echó en una mochila ropa cómoda, ordenó el resto como si con esto una leve esperanza de volver podría existir, mientras ordenaba escuchó como todos se iban a dormir. Continuó con sus libros, adornos y demás cosas que tenía en su cuarto, lo dejó ordenado. Colocó sus peluches favoritos en la cama y dejó su billetera con sus documentos y el teléfono apagado sobre su escritorio junto con varias cartas en donde le indicaba a sus padres que había renunciado a su trabajo ya hace algún tiempo atrás y que sus ahorros quedaban para ellos y cómo podían disponer de sus cosas –a donde voy no necesitaré nada de esto- apagó la luz y salió silenciosamente de su casa

Afueras de Tokio

-Estoy lista- dice Akane soltando la mochila que llevaba

-Muy bien, acércate- le dice una anciana, aparentaba ser bastante viejo, unos cuantos cientos de años

-¿Hacia la fuente de luz Cologne?- pregunta Akane

-Así es, si sobrevives significa que eres la elegida- dice Colagne, diosa del destino

-Bien, si lo logro, saben que deben hacer ¿cierto?-

-Tu familia y seres queridos no sufrirán, mis subordinados se harán cargo- repite la anciana

-Bien- y con esto la chica entró en una columna de luz blanca, al introducirse esta se volvió más intensa hasta que desapareció lentamente y Akane cayó al suelo desmayada

Dojo Tendo

-Soun, Nabiki…- gritó Naoko

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Akane, Akane se ha…- dijo empezando a llorar

-Se marchó- dijo Kasumi –dejó estas cartas- volvió a hablar la chica

Carta a mis padres

_Papá, mamá_

_Lo lamento, se que los estoy decepcionando pero es mi camino, se que creen que estoy loca y no es mi deber y sé que se preocupan pero así lo decidí yo, y es lo que en verdad quiero, ya no soportaba más la situación con Ranma, solo quiero alejarme y olvidarlo y tal vez, solo tal vez algún día regrese con vida. ¡Los amo! – Akane- _

-Akane…- dice Naoko

-Dijo que Yuca la entendía muy bien, hablaré con ella- dijo Nabiki y así se marchó hacia la casa de Yuca, cuando regresó a su casa venía pálida

-¿Qué te dijo Yuca, Nabiki, qué tienes?-

-Es horrible…- dice mientras Kuno la ayudaba a sentarse –Akane va a ceder su cuerpo como un compartimiento para revivir a una antigua maga de la era medieval que fue muy poderosa, la noche en que Akane fue a dejar a Yuca ella se desvió a las afueras de la cuidad en busca de tranquilidad y llegó al parecer, a un lugar sagrado en donde se supone, nadie puede pasar pero Akane logró entrar sin problemas, una anciana la interceptó y se dio cuenta que ella tenía parte del alma reencarnada de esa antigua guerrera y por eso podía ser una posibilidad de revivir a esta antigua guerrera, ya que hubo un descontrol en la línea del tiempo y muchos males se aproximan para la humanidad- todos escuchaban la historia atónicos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Nabiki continuó –Akane trató de salir de ahí pero la capturaron y le explicaron todo esto y le dijeron que si no aceptaba, alguna de las personas importantes en su vida moriría, el problema es que… pueda que el cuerpo de Akane no resista y muera en el intento-

-Y… ¿si no muere?- pregunta un poco dudosa Kasumi

-Significa que deberá luchar hasta acabar con los demonios o monstruos que nos atacarán cuando la línea del tiempo o algo así se rompa pero…-

-¿Hay más?- pregunta angustiada Naoko, Soun estaba arrepentido de cómo había tratado a su hijita, se sentía muy mal

-Akane, a cambio de aceptar pidió que nos protegieran y a sus seres queridos entre ellos Ranma y Yuca aun si ella muere en batalla o en el traspaso de poderes o…- suspira –si al final gana la batalla, existe la posibilidad de que el cansancio y el hecho de que debe devolver sus poderes a los dioses puede causarle la muerte, es por eso que, ella dijo que no sabría si volvería- finalizó Nabiki mientras empezaba a llorar

En una piscina

-Akane…- dijo Ranma mirando el cielo mientras estaba en una piscina de entrenamiento

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

-Es horrible…- dice mientras Kuno la ayudaba a sentarse –Akane va a ceder su cuerpo como un compartimiento para revivir a una antigua maga de la era medieval que fue muy poderosa, la noche en que Akane fue a dejar a Yuca ella se desvió a las afueras de la cuidad en busca de tranquilidad y llegó al parecer, a un lugar sagrado en donde se supone, nadie puede pasar pero Akane logró entrar sin problemas, una anciana la interceptó y se dio cuenta que ella tenía parte del alma reencarnada de esa antigua guerrera y por eso podía ser una posibilidad de revivir a esta antigua guerrera, ya que hubo un descontrol en la línea del tiempo y muchos males se aproximan para la humanidad- todos escuchaban la historia atónicos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Nabiki continuó –Akane trató de salir de ahí pero la capturaron y le explicaron todo esto y le dijeron que si no aceptaba, alguna de las personas importantes en su vida moriría, el problema es que… pueda que el cuerpo de Akane no resista y muera en el intento-

-Y… ¿si no muere?- pregunta un poco dudosa Kasumi

-Significa que deberá luchar hasta acabar con los demonios o monstruos que nos atacarán cuando la línea del tiempo o algo así se rompa pero…-

-¿Hay más?- pregunta angustiada Naoko, Soun estaba arrepentido de cómo había tratado a su hijita, se sentía muy mal

-Akane, a cambio de aceptar pidió que nos protegieran y a sus seres queridos entre ellos Ranma y Yuca aun si ella muere en batalla o en el traspaso de poderes o…- suspira –si al final gana la batalla, existe la posibilidad de que el cansancio y el hecho de que debe devolver sus poderes a los dioses puede causarle la muerte, es por eso que, ella dijo que no sabría si volvería- finalizó Nabiki mientras empezaba a llorar

En una piscina

-Akane…- dijo Ranma mirando el cielo mientras estaba en una piscina de entrenamiento

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 3**

Un año después de la desaparición de Akane, sus padres, familiares y seres queridos no han vuelto a saber de ella. Nabiki y Kuno estaban con los preparativos de la boda, Ayumi ya tenía más de año de vida y era la que daba alegría a la residencia Tendo, Kasumi ya había arreglado sus problemas con Tofú y estaban pensando en casarse. Naoko y Soun aun no superaban la pérdida de Akane ya que, después de todo este tiempo no habían vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de su hija, todos los conocedores del secreto de la desaparición de la peli-azul suponían que no había aguantado el traspaso de poderes sin embargo seguían dudando del futuro de sus vidas ya que, si todo lo que Yuca les había contado era cierto, los males aparecerían cuando la línea del tiempo se rompiera, y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, a su parecer y en cualquier momento deberían de estar apareciendo esos seres malignos para atacar este mundo.

Por otra parte, Yuca se había dedicado a investigar sobre la antigua maga de la cual, su mejor amiga poseía alma, ella no había aceptado el hecho de que estuviera muerta, le tenía demasiada fe como para creer que no era capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos y luchar por protegerlos, en especial a cierto oji-azul.

-Estoy segura- decía la chica de pelo café, delgada, adicta a los libros. –Se llama Itsumi… significa eterna…- se quedó pensativa un tiempo, siguió indagando en esa tienda extraña que había encontrado semanas atrás y recolectando libros para comprarlos y leerlos con detenimiento en su casa.

Realmente fue una casualidad dar con esa tienda, había salido tarde de su trabajo, era editora de un periódico reconocido en Tokio, su recorrido a casa era el mismo de siempre pero ese día, hace un par de semanas un perrito llamó su atención, no era un perro de raza pero estaba pequeño, era negro con ojos verdes y movía el rabo de forma continua, lo siguió, no pudo resistirse, solo unas cuantas cuadras y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a esa tienda y algo en su interior la obligó a entrar.

El aspecto interior del lugar era oscuro, tenía una extraña vibra, oscura no, más bien misteriosa, apenas Yuca entró supo que ahí encontraría respuestas, cuando salió el perro seguía ahí por lo que se lo llevó consigo y lo adoptó como su mascota, al cual le designó como nombre P-chan.

Por otro lado, Akari y Ryoga eran una hermosa y feliz pareja, su matrimonio aunque tuvo sus tropiezos en un principio, ahora estaba de lo más bien, su hermosa hija, ya tenía cinco años. Ella y Ranma seguían siendo amigos, no tanto como antes pero se frecuentaban de vez en cuando.

-Hola Ranma- le saluda Akari, ese día Ryoga se quedaría en casa cuidando a su hija para que su esposa se reuniera con sus amigos de la universidad.

-Akari, qué bueno verte- le saluda Ranma, estaban en un bar restaurante cerca del trabajo de Akari, en el cual trabajaban varios de los amigos que alguna vez tuvieron Ranma y Akane en común, se reunieron varios y estuvieron parte de la noche, unas cuantas horas mientras se ponían al día, en fin era entre semana y al día siguiente tenían que madrugar.

-Ya veo Ranma, así que esta última relación con… ¿cómo se llamaba?-

-Kaede… no funcionó- dijo con simpleza el chico de esbelto cuerpo gracias a la natación.

-Lo mismo de siempre, imagino- aclaró la chica.

-Eres adivina Akari- dijo Hideki, últimamente esos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

-Hideki- dijo con molestia Ranma.

-¡Oye! No te enojes amigo, siempre dices lo mismo, que no funciona, que tus sentimientos cambian y tus relaciones no duran más de seis meses y si pasan ese tiempo son solo pleitos- explica el chico.

-Es cierto Ranma, tiendes a caer en relaciones problemáticas- le hace ver la chica.

-Eso no es cierto- se defiende el peli-negro.

-Perdón, no lo es- dijo con aparente molestia Akari –solo con Akane funcionó- le reclama, ya que ella estaba molesta con el tipo de vida que llevaba su amigo y por supuesto le dolía el sufrimiento que le había causado por tanto tiempo a su amiga.

-Akane…- susurra el chico que alguna vez sostuvo una relación amorosa con la chica en mención.

-Akane… ¿dónde estará?- se pregunta Akari, quedado un poco pensativa.

-Tenía razón, no iba a volver- dice Ranma en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-No se quiso despedir de nadie…- comenta Akari viendo de reojo al chico de ojos azules por el comentario que realizó –Nabiki me comentó que tuvo un problema con su padre por el viaje y él le pidió que no volviera a poner un pie en la casa y por lo tanto Akane dijo que nunca volvería- explicó Akari.

-¿Eso te comentó Nabiki?- le pregunta Ranma bastante interesado en el tema y es que, una vez que Akane desapareció, esa fue la explicación que la familia Tendo dio, que la chica quería realizar un viaje para conocer el mundo y aprender a cocinar y a nadar, su padre no estuvo de acuerdo y le pidió que no regresara, si muy tonta explicación pero todos al saber el afán de la chica por aprender a cocinar y a nadar no dudaron mucho.

-¡Vaya Ranma! ¿Y ese interés tan de repente?- le pregunta pícaramente Hideki.

-¡Cállate! No es interés es solo qué, no creo que se haya ido por eso- concluye el chico –tampoco creo que el señor Tendo haya sido capaz de echar a Akane y mucho menos de que la señora Naoko lo haya permitido-.

-Eso es cierto, pero Akane siempre ha sido muy terca y muy orgullosa- comenta Akari.

La noche siguió dejando de lado el tema de Akane por los conocidos de la chica, solo comentaron que debía estar muy bien para no haber regresado y tener la libertad que en su casa nunca le dieron. No obstante Ranma no estaba tan seguro de lo que Akari comentó, él seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza y tratando de sacar explicaciones lógicas de la partida de su ex novia, a la cual, no lograba sacar de su cabeza. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, aparte que había sido siempre la causante de los fracasos de sus rompimientos con todas las novias que tuve luego de ella, el por qué, muy simple, Akane estaba inconscientemente en el pensamiento del chico y él lo había descubierto hace poco, y cuando logró analizarlo, se dio cuenta de que siempre comparaba a sus novias con la adorada ex novia que no sabía nadar ni cocinar.

No obstante, el que la soñara constantemente en peligro desde su desaparición, le era extraño, por eso un sentimiento de temor lo acompañaba desde entonces, tal vez se debía a la última conversación que tuvo con la chica.

Flash Back

-Lo único que queda de ella es el gran amor que siente por ti- Ranma se quedó frío ante esa confesión, Akane nunca había sido tan directa y sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-Akane…-.

-Lo demás, tu lo mataste- le dice apartando su mirada, ya que sentía como sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-Akane, yo… sabes que yo no…-.

-No te preocupes Ranma, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, solo quería que lo supieras- le dice volviendo a mirarlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le pregunta totalmente desconcertado.

-Sabes- le dice limpiándose una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla –Nunca logré olvidarte, pasé llorándote muchas noches, lo mío con Hidekki nunca funcionó por ti en una parte, y aun así volvimos a ser amigos- hace una pausa, suspira y continúa –lo que me ha mantenido hasta ahora es mi familia pero por su bien, debo marcharme-.

-No te entiendo…-.

-Solo quería que supieras- le dice mientras se acerca y coloca una mano en su mejilla –qué fuiste la persona más especial para mi hasta el día de hoy, que nunca dejé de amarte y siempre quise volver contigo… pero después de hoy, eso nunca será posible-.

-Akane… no entiendo-.

-No hace falta que lo hagas… me marcho y dudo mucho que pueda regresar-.

-¿Adónde?-.

-Muy lejos… de donde nunca podré volver con vida-.

-Akane…-.

-Sabes- le vuele a decir mientras le acaricia la mejilla que ya tenía sosteniendo en su mano –lo irónico de todo es que lo desee por tanto tiempo y el precio que pagaré es tan alto, hasta el día de hoy te amé con alma, vida y corazón… prométeme que serás feliz…-.

-Akane…-.

-Solo, prométemelo- suplicó la chica.

-Te lo… te lo prometo- dijo dudando Ranma.

-Eres de los pocos que me despediré- dijo para mirar por última vez a su ex-novio, su amor de la vida -Adiós…- dijo mientras depositaba un melancólico beso en la frente del chico- y así se marchó del lugar dejando a un confundido Ranma mirando por donde la chica desaparecía.

Fin del Flash Back

Con esos pensamientos se quedó Ranma toda la velada, había bastante diferencia en la historia contada por la familia de Akane con lo que la propia Akane le había dicho y algo en su interior lo estaba obligando a descubrirlo.

-¡Vaya! Estas leyendas del mundo medieval son impresionantes, Itsumi era una grandiosa guerrera, sumamente poderosa- exclama Yuka mientras leía uno de los libros que había comprado –escucha esto P-chan, "la guerrera Itsumi poseía grandes poderes mágicos, podía controlar los actos de los seres humanos ordinarios, una gran habilidad de pelea, podía controlar los elementos de la naturaleza a su antojo por lo que muchos creían que podía volar y se caracterizaba por portar un arma muy parecida a un báculo con una extraña piedra, que reflejaba el estado de ánimo de la guerrera y una punta tan afilada como la de una espada, parecían estar unidas ya que la espada se fusionaba en su cuerpo"- la chica vuelve a leer la información silenciosamente, y continua -¡Vaya! veamos que más dice… "entre las personas pobres la guerrera Itsumi era muy popular, no obstante era marginada por la realeza y la corte ya que, sus vestimentas no eran propias de la época, se vestía con un vestido chino bastante ajustado hasta la cintura y dos aberturas que comenzaban unos cuantos dedos debajo de sus caderas"… ¿por qué un vestido chino? Es extraño si es japonesa, también utilizaba una especie de botas negras hasta las rodillas, el vestido era negro con bordes en oro y solamente un dragón bordado en oro en su espalda y una luna en el frente… ¡qué hermoso! De solo imaginarlo… por acá dice… su padre… origen chino…

-Al parecer… al fin está lista- dijo la anciana Cologne.

-Apenas a tiempo, el portal no resistirá muchos días- dijo otra voz.

-Estoy preparada- dijo firmemente una figura que aparentaba ser Akane Tendo, no, corrección, lo que queda de Akane Tendo ya que, en esta chica la llama de Itsumi, la guerrera mágica medieval, estaba viva.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Akane- le felicita otro anciano, los seres que se encontraban alrededor de la chica eran los seres mágicos que quedaban alrededor del mundo y se encargaron de entrenar a Akane.

Todo el año que la chica Tendo estuvo desaparecida, se había encontrado entrenando en los lugares más alejados y desolados del mundo, en montañas, volcanes y hasta en océanos. Había logrado sobrevivir al traspaso de poderes hace un año atrás, esa noche que se marchó de su casa, llegó hasta el lugar de encuentro con los seres mágicos que conoció días atrás, los cuales le obligaron a tomar la decisión que acabaría con su vida humana para siempre y la llevaría a vivir una serie de aventuras en las cuales arriesgaría su vida hasta terminar con la maldad que se desataría en este mundo.

La chica fue obligada a entrenar hasta caer desfallecida, una vez despertó del traspaso de poderes, el cual la tuvo inconsciente casi un mes, sabía lo que era el miedo de una noche sola, abandonada en el desierto sin agua y sin comida luchando contra seres de arena indestructibles creados por los mismos ancianos que la entrenaron, sabía lo que era luchar contra seres creados de agua mientras conjuraba ese mismo elemento para poder respirar. También sabía lo que era ser lanzada miles de kilómetros hacia el vacío y tratar de sobrevivir a la caída, al igual que detener la erupción de un volcán. No había sido fácil, nunca imaginó que los entrenamientos para poder controlar sus poderes fuese tan desgastante, tuvo múltiples heridas en su cuerpo de espadas, flechas y otras armas utilizadas para entrenarla en el arte de la defensa y ataque con cualquier tipo de arma de lucha, esas heridas fueron curadas con mágicos menjunjes preparados por los ancianos y casi no quedaba marca superficial pero ella las guardaba en su corazón para recordarle que no debía confiar en nadie y no podía contar con nadie y menos con los seres humanos normales.

¿Quiénes eran esos famosos ancianos? Eran ancianos que fueron entrenados desde que nacieron por sus familias distribuidas a lo largo de los cinco continentes. Sus familias sirvieron a Itsumi en aquel entonces y todas las generaciones futuras eran entrenadas para el momento en que esa tragedia se volviera a desatar. Esa tragedia que era manipulada por algún ser maligno de esta época y los ancianos aun no lograban dar con su paradero, el problema es que quedaban muy pocos de ellos y Cologne, la cual era una diosa que miles de años de edad por ser la única diosa que habitaba el planeta, era la única que conocía la verdadera historia pero ella solo diría todo hasta que el momento fuera el indicado, por eso era la diosa del destino.

-Odio venir al centro comercial- decía el chico de ojos azules, en ese momento choca con una muchacha,

-Disculpe, yo no… eh… Ranma-

-Yu… Yuca-

-Hola- dijo la chica.

-Hola ¿cómo has estado?-.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¡qué bueno verte!-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo un poco cortés el chico.

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo la chica.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- ella sintió una extraña sensación, probablemente sería algo que no debía contestar.

-Si claro-

-¿Qué sabes de Akane?- preguntó directamente sin darle vueltas al asunto y es que, Yuca era la mejor amiga de su ex novia, ella debía saber algo.

-Saber… absolutamente nada desde que se marchó- le dijo bastante cortante.

-¿Por qué se fue? Y no me cuentas la misma historia que saben todos- le exigió el chico.

-Pues entonces, no tengo nada que contarte-.

-Yuca… ella se despidió de mi, fue una extraña despedida- dijo el chico más para él que para Yuca sin embargo, la chica logró escucharlo.

-Pues se marchó, y me alegro por ella, se estaba muriendo en vida por ti y su amor no correspondido, logró muchas metas que al final no tenían importancia y nunca llenaron ese vacío que le dejaste- el chico se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de la mejor amiga de la que fue una vez su novia –debo retirarme pero te doy un consejo- el chico solo la observó –deja de buscarla, ella nunca más será tuya ni de nadie- y con estas palabras se marchó.

-Akane…- el chico de cabellos negros terminó de hacer las compras que lo llevaron a ese lugar, últimamente esa chica no lograba salir de su mente, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando si él la había dejado hace más de cinco años?

-Papá- llama Nabiki quien se encontraba en la sala de televisión con su prometido.

-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-Mira- la chica señala las noticias, Naoko y Kasumi entraron en el lugar y todos se quedaron fijos mirando el televisor.

-"Como lo oyen, un dragón de aproximadamente quince metros de largo atacó el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, destruyendo edificios a su paso. Nunca se había comprobado la existencia de esta criatura"-

-Será… que ya está pasando…- susurra Naoko Tendo.

-Hay más- calla Kasumi.

-"La ciudad hubiera quedado destruida ya que la policía no pudo contra la criatura de no ser por la extraña y misteriosa aparición de una chica, de la cual aun no se tiene información ni siquiera una clara imagen"- por la televisión solo se veían imágenes borrosas y movidas.

-Será Akane…" murmura Nabiki.

-"Esperen… me informan que la extraña chica está… hay una imagen en vivo de ella"- la imagen enfoca el rascacielos de uno de los edificios que estaban intactos, solo se lograba distinguir una mujer vestida de negro, cabellos cortos más largo la parte de adelante que la de atrás y una especie de palo que sostenía en sus manos, el cual brillaba en algún punto.

-Será mi Akane…- susurra Naoko y todos los presentes se quedan viéndola fijamente, mientras que Yuca susurraba algo diferente.

-Itsumi… ese báculo…-

-Esa chica… ¿Quién será?- murmura Ranma Saotome mientras observaba las noticas solo en su casa.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

-Será Akane…" murmura Nabiki.

-"Esperen… me informan que la extraña chica está… hay una imagen en vivo de ella"- la imagen enfoca el rascacielos de uno de los edificios que estaban intactos, solo se lograba distinguir una mujer vestida de negro, cabellos cortos más largo la parte de adelante que la de atrás y una especie de palo que sostenía en sus manos, el cual brillaba en algún punto.

-Será mi Akane…- susurra Naoko y todos los presentes se quedan viéndola fijamente, mientras que Yuca susurraba algo diferente.

-Itsumi… ese báculo…-

-Esa chica… ¿Quién será?- murmura Ranma Saotome mientras observaba las noticas solo en su casa.

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 4**

La extraña chica, de la cual aun no se podía distinguir el rostro, se acercó a la criatura mágica la cual, ya estaba muerta después de una ardua batalla, muchos quedaron heridos a lo largo de esta al igual que las edificaciones a su paso sin embargo, por alguna u otra razón, aun no se cuantificaban personas muertas. La chica colocó la punta de su báculo sobre el lomo del animal y tras decir la palabra "ikiru", el dragón comenzó a deshacerse, sus moléculas fueron curando y restaurando la parte afectada de la ciudad.

-¡Es increíble!- decía la periodista –todo se está restaurando hasta los heridos se están curando-.

Al finalizar la restauración la misteriosa chica simplemente desapareció. Los días seguían pasando y nada infrecuente había vuelto a suceder. La familia Tendo continuaba dudando sobre la extraña aparición. Yuca por otra parte seguía investigando pero aparte de mitos y leyendas sobre Itsumi no había descubierto como había desaparecido o si estaba escrito algún tipo de regreso y entre otras cosas, no podía comentar sus descubrimientos con nadie, las palabras simplemente, no salían por su boca. A Ranma, Akari e Hidekki ni les pasaba por la mente Akane en esos momentos y un día que decidieron salir comentaron el asunto de la chica misteriosa.

-Es una chica extraña, al igual que sus ropas- comenta Akari.

-Sus ropas, son geniales, está hecha una diosa, ese pelo negro y extraño corte de cabello le dan un aire sensual- dice Hidekki.

-Tiene un buen cuerpo pero…- el oji-azul que queda pensativo un buen rato –tiene algo familiar, no sé, se me parece a alguien-.

-¿Familiar? ¿En qué sentido lo dices Ranma?- le pregunta la chica.

-No lo sé, simplemente al verla sentí que la conocía-.

-Estás demente amigo, ni en un millón de años alguien como nosotros conoceríamos a alguien como ella- y así, sin darle más importancia al tema, los amigos siguieron disfrutando de su velada.

Con el paso de los días, se iba olvidando el tema de la misteriosa chica. Las personas volvieron a salir a las calles con un poco más de seguridad. La familia Tendo perdió las esperanzas de comprobar si su Akane seguía con vida hasta que recibieron la visita de Yuca. Después de relatarles todos sus hallazgos relacionados a Itsumi, lo cual le pareció muy extraño ya que, no pudo hacerlo con nadie más y de exponerles su teoría, todos llegaron a la siguiente conclusión.

-Akane es la reencarnación de Itsumi- fueron las palabras de Kuno.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kasumi, Naoko y Soun estaban asombrados.

-No lo sé, no se sabe mucho de la muerte o desaparición de Itsumi solo que, tenía muchos enemigos- explica Yuca.

-Pero y ese pelo, su presencia es muy diferente a la de Akane- interrumpe Kasumi.

-Recuerda que iba a "donar" su cuerpo para que el alma de un ser poderoso reencarnar- aclara Nabiki.

-Entonces, existe la posibilidad de que sea Akane- dice Naoko y en sus palabras se distinguía un sentimiento de alegría.

-Mi Akane, con vida- decía Soun bastante contento.

-No es seguro pero la posibilidad es grande- vuelve a hablar Yuca.

Los días seguían avanzando, Kuno y Nabiki fueron al centro comercial a comprar ciertos artículos para su futura casa, ya faltaban seis meses para la boda y sentían que el tiempo se les acababa así que decidieron avanzar con todo lo que era menaje, toallas de baño y demás artículos acorde, ropa de cama, etc.

-¿No deberíamos decidir el color del vestido de la dama de honor?- le pregunta el prometido a su chica.

-Eso lo decide Akane, ya que es ella y si no está presente… simplemente no habrá dama y ya-.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que el que Akane aparezca, es casi imposible y aunque fuera ella… es muy improbable que vaya, recuerdas que se despidió para siempre-.

-Yo aun confío en que regrese-.

-Bien- dijo en un suspiro el chico.

-Kuno, Nabiki… ¡hola!- les dice un oji-azul acercándose a los chicos.

-Ranma, ¡qué bueno verte!- le saluda la ex cuñada mientras los chicos estrechaban las manos.

-Sí, ha pasado bastante y ¿qué andan haciendo por aquí?-.

-Compramos varias cosas para la casa- le responde Kuno.

-Es cierto, me contaron que se casan, ¡Felicidades!-.

-Gracias, vas a estar invitado por cierto, faltan como seis meses cuñadillo… perdón ex cuñado-.

-¿Aun no saben nada de Akane?- preguntó inconscientemente el pelinegro sin medir sus palabras o lo que ellas conllevarían.

-Solo se despidió de nosotros y de ti- le dice tristemente la pelicafé.

-Así es-.

-¿La extrañas?- le pregunta el prometido.

-¡Qué! Yo, es solo qué…- cómo era de esperarse, el chico entró en pánico, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-Aun no se sabe nada de ella, solo qué…- las palabras de Kuno se quedaron en su garganta, le iba a comentar que algo extraño había sucedido con la chica y que muy remotamente podía haber una relación con la misteriosa heroína.

-Solo qué…- repitió el chico pero no recibió respuesta.

-Nos pasa lo mismo que a Yuca, será posible que exista alguna relación amor- le hace el comentario Nabiki viendo que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

-Puede ser, es más, ahora dudo menos de que…- pero de igual forma no pudo completar la frase.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunta bastante extrañado el chico.

-Entonces Ranma no está autorizado a saberlo, es por eso que no podemos comentarlo delante de él, lo mismo le pasa a Yuca con personas desconocidas- concluye finalmente Kuno.

-¿Se volvieron locos?-.

-No pero gracias a ti sabemos un poco más de Akane- dijo la chica bastante feliz.

-No lo hemos confirmado amor- le indica el chico para que no se emocionara más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué descubrieron?- pregunta con una aparente angustia el ex novio de la chica que servía de contenedor al alma de Itsumi.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Ranma?- pregunta Nabiki a su ex cuñado.

-Yo… no he dejado de pensar en ella desde que se despidió y de pronto siento que está cerca-.

-Lo está- pudo decir Kuno.

-Me preocupa y más con el dragón que apareció días atrás-.

-Estarás a salvo, no lo dudes- le dice nuevamente la chica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pero la pregunta no pudo ser respondida ya que un temblor se comenzó a sentir.

El suelo del centro comercial empezó a abrirse lentamente, las personas alrededor de la grieta fueron expulsadas a los costados y una especie de escudo las protegía. Nabiki, Kuno y Ranma no fueron la excepción pero, quedaron separados del resto de la gente y de pronto, del suelo se escuchó una especie de explosión que trajo con ella la dispersión de grandes cantidades de humo, todo quedó en silencio en ese momento, las personas aterradas ante el suceso, se aferraban unas a otras y callados miraban fijamente el lugar de la explosión, de pronto, una sombra se divisó entre el humo, parecía caminar con toda la paciencia del mundo.

La figura de una chica vestida de negro, aparentemente un traje chino sin mangas con una amplia abertura en ambas piernas, de las cuales se resaltaban botas negras puntiagudas casi hasta las rodillas y otra abertura a la altura de los pechos, poseía bordados dorados, también usaba un guante y una capa negra, su cabellos negros eran cortos con flecos largos y sus ojos negros pero sus rasgos, sus rasgos pertenecían a otra persona que alguna vez existió entre los simples mortales.

-Itsumi…- dijo Kuno, Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y Nabiki estaba en shock quería llorar de la felicidad.

-Akane…- los prometidos lo miraron con terror, la había reconocido y de eso no había duda.

-¿Qué dijiste Ranma?- le pregunta la chica y los recuerdos de esa despedida volvieron a la mente del chico, ahora los comprendía un poco, había sido bastante ingenuo.

_-Solo quería que supieras- le dice mientras se acerca y coloca una mano en su mejilla –qué fuiste la persona más especial para mi hasta el día de hoy, que nunca dejé de amarte y siempre quise volver contigo… pero después de hoy, eso nunca será posible-._

_-Akane… no entiendo-._

_-No hace falta que lo hagas… me marcho y dudo mucho que pueda regresar-._

_-¿Adónde?-._

_-Muy lejos… de donde nunca podré volver con vida-._

-Es Akane- dijo volviendo de su ensoñación sin embargo no pudieron hablar más ya que la chica parecía moverse.

Itsumi caminaba lenta y tranquilamente hacia ningún punto en específico, según parecía, de pronto se detuvo y abrió sus ojos los cuales, mientras se desplazaba se habían encontrado cerrados. Una montaña de tierra se fue creando y de pronto, con un brusco movimiento de brazos por parte de la chica, la tierra atacó a una bestia en forma de gusano gigante que apareció del hueco que había sido hecho minutos atrás debido a la explosión.

El monstruo cayó contra el suelo haciéndolo temblar y por ende los gritos de los espectadores se hicieron presentes, este acto no intimidó a Itsumi en ningún momento, parecía ni siquiera percibirlos, los estaba ignorando. Una bola eléctrica pareció que se estaba creando en una de las manos de la misteriosa y poderosa chica, lentamente se fue acercando al gusano el cual, parecía estar muy mal herido y claro que lo estaba, esa batalla había comenzado horas atrás bajo tierra y la bestia no tuvo más opción que salir a la superficie tratando de evitar su derrota.

La poderosa chica se acercó al monstruo, no a más de un metro y lanzó su ataque eléctrico, el cuál partió en dos al animal y con ello consiguiendo la victoria, aparentemente. Los campos de energía que protegían a las personas desaparecieron sin embargo la gente no fue capaz de moverse. Itsumi por su parte, hizo aparecer de su capa su báculo con el mismo propósito de la vez anterior y su pelea con el dragón, regenerar todo el daño material que había causado la bestia y si fuera necesario, curar los heridos, esto con el fin de seguir con el equilibrio de las fuerzas naturales y para ello utilizaba los restos de sus enemigos.

-¡Akane!- se escuchó de pronto, eran los gritos de oji-azul -¡Akane!- volvía a decir pero no recibía respuesta, la chica seguía caminado hacia la bestia, que debido al ataque que le lanzó tuvo que retroceder un poco.

-Ranma ¿qué haces?- le gritaba la novia de Kuno.

-Regresa- pero el chico ya estaba bastante cerca de la poderosa presencia por lo que lo siguieron, así podrían tal vez, de alguna forma, comprobar si era o no Akane.

-¡Akane!- volvió a llamar el chico pero no volvió a recibir respuesta.

-Itsumi- dijo calmadamente Kuno a lo cual, la poderosa chica detuvo su andar y lentamente volvió su rostro hasta Kuno, Ranma quedó paralizado ante el acto.

-¿Qué sabes de Itsumi?- pregunta hostilmente.

-Que fue una guerrera muy poderosa con poderes mágicos, capaz de controlar a los seres más débiles que ella, controlaba los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza y utilizaba un extraño báculo como el suyo y que luchaba por el equilibrio de las fuerzas del mundo para evitar que la maldad lo dominara- esa fue la respuesta de Kuno con la cual Itsumi ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Es un resumen general que se encuentra en libros con un grado alto de verdad- fue la respuesta de Itsumi.

-Lo que no se sabe es como desapareciste, solo se menciona que tuviste muchos enemigos-.

-Es otro dato correcto- dijo bastante prepotente la chica, Ranma se encontraba bastante perdido en la conversación y Nabiki abrazada a Kuno no sabía si llorar de la felicidad o preguntarle directamente si era su hermana mayor o no.

-No entiendo- dijo el chico de ojos azules pero nadie prestó atención a sus comentarios.

-En ninguna parte dice que ocupabas un compartimiento para volver- sigue interrogándola Kuno, la chica, entretenida del cuestionamiento se había dado media vuelta para encarar a sus cuestionadores.

-Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia- y dispuesta a seguir con su labor se volteó.

-El que uses el cuerpo de mi hermana si lo es- le gritó la chica Tendo a lo que Itsumi se volteó nuevamente y se encaminó a la que una vez fue la hermana del cuerpo que ahora poseía.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa, ella voluntariamente cedió su cuerpo para que yo reencarnara- le dijo acorralando a la chica con la mirada y muy cerca de la otra.

-Entonces no niegas que usas el cuerpo de Akane- afirmó Kuno.

-Nunca lo he negado- dijo en porte victoriosa, después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar –ella poseía parte de mi alma y es por eso que estoy en este mundo nuevamente, aunque a muchos les moleste pero es por el bien de la humanidad- con esas palabras tenía planeado retirarse.

-Espera- dijo el oji-azul, hasta ahora podía pronunciar palabra –Akane yo…-.

-Akane… ese nombre me trae recuerdos, supongo que es lógico, parte de su alma sigue conmigo- ella se acercó hasta el chico –no sé por qué querrá protegerte, no lo mereces-.

-¿Akane?- pronuncia el chico nuevamente, estaba extrañado, esas palabras no eran propias de su Akane, la chica que siempre lo había amado.

-Akane- suspira Itsumi –esa chica ya no existe, solo un leve recuerdo de su cuerpo, es tarde si la quieres recuperar.

-Pero, eso significa que… Akane nunca va a regresar- exclamó Nabiki consternada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Estoy asombrada de que haya aceptado mis poderes y no haya muerto en el traspaso pero dudo que sobrevivía al final y eso se los indicó cuando se despidió-.

-Pero…- alegaba Nabiki.

-Nabiki, no insistas, lo sabías desde el principio-.

-¡Quiero que vayas a mi boda!- exclamó así de la nada la hermana menor cosa que asombró a la guerrera y provocó una gotita que rodó por la nuca de ambos chicos –Quiero que seas mi dama de honor- le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación contigo mocosa-.

-¡Akane!- no le hables así a tu hermana- le regaña Ranma a su ex novia la cual, le dirigió la mirada más fría que el chico pudo alguna vez en su vida conocer, el temor inundó su ser, si Akane tenía mal genio, esta parecía superarlo kilómetros de distancia.

-No te atrevas a compararme con la débil dueña de este cuerpo, no tengo ningún deber con ustedes-.

-Akane- decía el chico.

-Ella ya no existe-.

-No es cierto, no lo creo, sueño contigo a diario, no puede ser cierto-.

-Cargos de conciencia- dice con simpleza la chica de cabellos negros.

-No- era una pelea bastante estúpida para los gustos de Itsumi pero algo en su interior le exigía continuar y ella sabía lo que era.

La poderosa guerrera se desentendió por completo de su misión mientras los prometidos miraban a la ex pareja pelear de pronto, se escuchó un zumbido e Itsumi instintivamente con la palma de su mano alejó con una especie de ventisca a la que alguna vez fueron su hermana y su cuñado y empujó con sus fuerzas al que alguna vez fue su novio pero no le dio tiempo de esquivar al gusano que se levantaba una vez más del suelo saliendo de una especie de capullo. La chica fue a dar contra una pared y cayó al suelo.

-¡Akane!- fue el grito desgarrador que se escuchó.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_La poderosa guerrera se desentendió por completo de su misión mientras los prometidos miraban a la ex pareja pelear de pronto, se escuchó un zumbido e Itsumi instintivamente con la palma de su mano alejó con una especie de ventisca a la que alguna vez fueron su hermana y su cuñado y empujó con sus fuerzas al que alguna vez fue su novio pero no le dio tiempo de esquivar al gusano que se levantaba una vez más del suelo saliendo de una especie de capullo. La chica fue a dar contra una pared y cayó al suelo._

_-¡Akane!- fue el grito desgarrador que se escuchó._

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 5**

Luego de unos segundos de desconcierto, los presentes miraban el cuerpo de la chica vestida de negro levantarse lentamente del suelo. Ranma, Nabiki y Kuno suspiraron aliviados pero su alegría finalizó al ver la brusca embestida que el gusano le acababa de lanzar a su "Akane". El ataque fue poderoso, de hecho, aparte de las ofensivas de baba ácida y encerramientos de capullo, el principal ataque de la bestia era la fuerza, gracias a su descomunal cuerpo gigante.

Itsumi, como ahora se hacía llamar la chica Tendo, miró con recelo a su atacante, se preguntaba cómo había sido tan descuidada al no notar que la presencia de ese ser seguía latente aunque, muy en el fondo se imaginaba el por qué.

-Has abusado de tu suerte demonio- ante las palabras de la guerrera, el animal solo atinó a volver a atacar, era lógico que solo tenía una misión y esa, era destruirla, al igual que sus demás enemigos, sí, enemigos, seres que iban contra los ideales de la cazadora de monstruos y de sus ancianos tutores, y los del mundo entero.

-Esta será tu tumba- habló nuevamente y de manera firme la chica, se acercó, sus ojos despedían una extraña furia que jamás había experimentado en lo que llevaba cumpliendo su misión, de pronto, de sus manos empezó a salir fuego, olas de fuego que empezaron a rodear al gusano, fue tan fuerte su ataque que hasta ahí llegó el ser despreciable y, asqueroso también. Se acercó y utilizó su báculo para desintegrar al animal y restaurar los daños provocados y así, mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

-¡Akane! Espera- le grita Ranma cuando se percató de que la muchacha dejaría la escena de los hechos.

-Ella no existe más en este mundo, no insistas-.

-Itsumi, no piensas ir a la casa y ver a tus padres- le pregunta su cuñado.

-No son mis padres, ellos murieron cientos años atrás-.

-Y a mi boda… ¿vas a ir?- volvió a insistirle Nabiki.

-No insistas muchacha, ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que ver contigo-.

-Pero… yo lo sé, Akane aun sigue viva, lo sé- decía entre lágrimas la muchacha de pelos cafés, Itsumi la miró con interés.

-Es tu problema si eso quieres pensar-.

-A mi no me vas a enredar, eres Akane, te conozco, a mi no me engañas- le dijo Ranma.

-Mira mocoso arrogante- le dijo la guerrera tomándolo por la camisa, ya la estaba cansando esta situación –deja el pasado atrás, si Akane no está entre ustedes en este momento es solo tu culpa, tú la impulsaste a tomar la decisión correcta, para mí claro está, la incorrecta para todos los demás pero eso a mí no me interesa-.

-Yo no…- balbuceaba el oji azul.

-Quieres saber porqué sueñas con ella constantemente- el chico solo la miraba incrédulo –es porque, si la hubieras detenido aquella noche que se despidió de ti, ella no me habría cedido su cuerpo para revivirme- todos abrieron bravamente los ojos –así que, es lo único que debo agradecerte, tú me trajiste de regreso- dijo con sarcasmo y con esas palabras lo soltó y desapareció del lugar inmediatamente.

-Akane…- decía Ranma sin podérselo creer.

-Ranma, no te sientas culpable amigo- le decía Kuno –Akane siempre ha sido muy impulsiva, tomaba decisiones de las que a veces, podía llegar a arrepentirse pero nunca daba el brazo a torcer-.

-Lo sé-.

-Ya no pienses más en eso Ranma- esa fue la voz de su cuñada… un momento se decía el chico, _ex cuñada,_ sí, eso, ex cuñada –A ti dejó de importarte Akane desde hace muchos años, y ella, ella ya no está, esa no es mi hermana- dijo con pesar la chica mientras se daba vuelta para alejarse del lugar. Kuno, palmeó la espalda del chico en muestra de apoyo para luego seguir a su chica.

-Te equivocas- esa fue la voz de Ranma, quien le daba la espalda a los castaños –Akane me importa y mucho-.

-¿Ranma… hablas en serio?- preguntó Nabiki totalmente asombrada ante la revelación de los sentimientos del chico, sentimientos de los cuales ella estaba sospechando.

-Y Akane, ella aun sigue viva, lo sé- y sin más, se retiró del lugar dejando asombrados a los chicos pero sobre todo, con una diminuta esperanza.

Esa misma noche, una chica vestida de negro y cabellos cortos, se encontraba en la torre donde vivía, en lo alto de una montaña, estaba sentada en el borde del barandal de su balcón, miraba fijamente la luna. Suspiraba al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Deberías decirles- se escuchó una voz cansada de fondo, era la anciana del destino.

-No lo merecen-.

-Sabes que no es cierto… Akane-.

-Itsumi, ese es mi nombre ahora, Akane está muerta-.

-Eso es lo que desearas- le hizo ver de nuevo la anciana.

-Eso sería lo mejor…-.

-Creo que con los recientes hechos… te equivocas- le dijo la anciana, en sus palabras se notaba un aire misterioso y su miraba mostraba algo que Itsumi logró detectar como peligroso… esa misma miraba la puso esa vieja anciana cuando le dijo que aprendería algo sorprendente y segundos después ella caía kilómetros hacia un precipicio sin saber cómo volar o cómo detener su caída –Pero aun quiero comprobar algo más- y así se retiró dejando confundida a la guerrera.

Los días seguían pasando, Ranma se desesperaba de no tener noticia alguna de la guerrera, la familia Tendo y Yuca también, después del encuentro anterior estaban a la expectativa de cada noticia pero nada, al parecer todo se había calmado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! Ranma- dijo la ex suegra del chico al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora Naoko ¿puedo pasar?-.

-Sí, claro, pasa- ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al comedor, en donde se encontraban todos. Obviamente los presentes se sorprendieron de verlo ahí.

-¿Qué haces por aquí cuñadito?-.

-Bueno yo… solo pasaba para saludarlos- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Y qué no haya noticias de Akane no tiene nada que ver con tu vistita ¿cierto?- dijo Kuno con tono gracioso.

-Bueno yo… me preguntaba si… sabían algo-.

-Nada, desaparecida desde el acontecimiento del centro comercial- habló nuevamente el novio de Nabiki.

-Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que mi hija está viva- dijo emocionada Naoko Tendo.

-Aun hay esperanza- dijo Soun Tendo.

-Tía- aparece exaltada Kasumi quien venía de la cocina con Ayumi en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi?- le pregunta su tía.

-Es, es Akane… en la televisión- ante esas palabras, la familia centra su atención ene le canal de noticias.

La chica se encontraba luchando… lejos… si, las noticas eran retransmitidas por la televisara nacional desde una internacional. La batalla era en el océano, de hecho, una especie de remolinos se estaban creando conforme se desarrollaba la batalla. La mujer que transmitía las noticas decía que la batalla ya se había prolongado bastante, que la ciudad cercana estaba destruida y que, como las veces anteriores, las personas estaban protegidas en una especie de escudos.

Un ser marino se miraba por el televisor, atacaba con gran agilidad a la guerrera, sus ataques eran de agua lógicamente, la chica se mantenía como flotando fuera de esta y le atacaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad con bolas de fuego. El tamaño del demonio acuático era cinco veces mayor que el de la chica. De pronto, ese ser empezó a congelar los ataques de la chica, y su rostro mostró indignación. Ranma conocía esa mirada, algo que lo hizo sonreír tontamente.

-¿De qué te ríes Ranma? Acaso no ves que Akane está en problemas…- le dijo Kuno.

-Esa mirada… lo conozco perfectamente, compadezco a ese animal- fueron las palabras del chico. La familia completa, incluyendo a Tofú que iba llegando, se quedó asombrada ante esas palabras e inmediatamente miró hacia el televisor.

Acto seguido, la chica se detuvo frente al ser con los ojos cerrados, extendió hacia abajo los brazos y sus manos hacían movimientos extraños, mientras que las aguas comenzaban a moverse de manera simétrica, de pronto, cuando la guerrera abrió los ojos, se formaron remolinos alrededor del animal, la fuerza con la que se movían era increíble, podrían arrastrar cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca, incluyendo su objetivo. El animal, al encontrarse dentro del agua, fue succionado dentro de uno ellos, una parte nada más mientras que la chica unía los demás hasta quedar solo dos.

Esos dos remolinos se disputaron el cuerpo del ser mágico hasta romperlo en dos, sí, fue una brutal muerte, todos los televidentes quedaron asombrados ante tal acto… extraño ya que, la chica siempre mataba a sus oponentes, no tan cruelmente pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. A Ranma este asesinato no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, lo que le sorprendió fue, la cara de satisfacción de Akane al vencerle. La chica volvió a hacer el mismo conjuro con su báculo y restauró los daños provocados por su lucha y sin más, desapareció.

-Eso fue…- decía Nabiki.

-Brutal- concluye Kuno, el teléfono empezó a sonar, el identificador de llamadas indicaba que era Yuca.

-Vieron eso, fue excelente, Akane… Itsumi, la que sea, fue increíble- decía emocionada la chica.

-Fue brutal Yuca- dijo Nabiki, quien había puesto el altavoz.

-Le enseñó quien manda- dijo Yuca.

-Oye Yuca, ya sabemos que tu eres medio violenta pero, no quiere decir que…-.

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunta la chica sorprendida.

-Extraña a Akane y viene a averiguar cosas de ella- explica Kuno.

-¿Cargos de conciencia aun?- pregunta la que se encuentra al teléfono.

-¡Qué no son cargos de conciencia!- grita el chico y los demás ríen. La llamada finalizó luego de comentar el hecho un poco más a fondo y comieran, Ranma hizo una petición a la familia.

-Se que… que yo dejé a Akane- todos lo miraron asombrados, él chico prácticamente había desaparecidos de sus vidas todos estos años, había devastado el corazón de la chica pero, sabían que de igual forma ella seguía esperando a que volviera –algo me pasa con ella, después de tanto tiempo… estoy convencido de que ella es la mujer para mí-.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?- le gritó Nabiki –Ella te esperó todos estos años y ahora…- la chica estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-Ya se, ya lo sé Nabiki, ahora que la perdí me di cuenta, lo sé- dijo Ranma, dolor se notaba en sus palabras.

-No solo tú la has perdido Ranma- le dijo Kuno.

-Pero… yo confío en que regrese con nosotros- dijo Soun Tendo.

-Y a ella le va a agradar que estés aquí Ranma- le dijo Naoko Tendo.

-Gracias, yo haré lo que pueda para que regrese- dijo con firmeza el oji azul.

-¿Quién quiere más té?- preguntó Kasumi entrando con una bandeja sobre sus manos. La familia siguió compartiendo un rato más hasta la hora de la cena, se pusieron al día con sus vidas, al finalizar, Ranma hizo una petición.

-¿Puedo seguir viniendo a visitarlos?- preguntó con un poco de pena el muchacho, los demás simplemente lo miraron con rareza –es que… si estoy con ustedes, siento que estoy más cerca de Akane-.

-Claro que sí Ranma, eres bienvenido en nuestra casa, en el fondo yo siempre supe que ibas a regresar por Akane- dijo la madre de la mencionada.

-Aunque es un poco tarde- dijo con pesar el chico.

-¡Oye! Recién dijiste que harías lo que fuera por recuperarla- le reclama su cuñada.

-Sí, lo sé, lo lamento-.

-Bueno, solo tenemos que esperar a que aparezca otra vez- dijo Kuno.

-Sí, disculpe señor Soun pero… ¿Podría utilizar el dojo para practicar un poco?- le preguntó con pena el muchacho.

-Claro que sí hijo, ve, práctica, conoces el camino, Akane disfrutaba mucho practicar contigo-.

-Gracias- el muchacho se dirigió al dojo, conocía de memoria ese camino, no lo había olvidado, eso jamás, cada paso que daba por los pasillos, cada mirada que dada, le recordaba cada uno de los momentos que vivió ahí, recordaba esas paredes pero no recordaba esas fotografías que colgaban ahí, eran recientes, Akane estaba en ellas, parecía feliz, sabía que ella aparentaba ser feliz pero, no estaba el brillo usual de sus ojos, ese brillo que solo se lograba divisar cuando él se perdía en sus orbes, no estaba, era igual que cuando los había visto en el centro comercial, estaban apagados… quizá era el efecto de las fotografías… quizás.

El oji azul deportista no lo sabía pero alguien lo espiaba sigilosamente desde un lugar al cual él nunca podría ingresar, ya que, no era apto para hacerlo, ni él ni ningún ser humano normal. En buena teoría, nadie podría darse cuenta de que estaba espiando cierto… momento familiar.

-Creo que… mi teoría no es del todo errónea- dijo una voz desgastada, a pesar de ser una diosa, ya estaba bastante anciana.

La guerrera, que se encontraba en medio de su habitación, la cual era muy sencilla, una cama de tamaño matrimonial, con sábanas y edredón negro, rígido colchón, una mesita de noche de una madera exquisita, cedro, al igual que la cama, se notaba ser una madera muy antigua, las puertas de la misma madera, tanto la del dormitorio como la del armario, el cual, medía un metro de ancho y otro de profundidad, una barra para colgar y tres estantes, ropa, había muy poca, una cuantas prendas de entrenamiento como lo son busos, blusas cómodas y sudaderas, ropa interior, un par de sandalias y unos tenis. Otro de los elementos de la habitación, era un gran espejo y una alfombra circular que se encontraba junto a este, a la par, un gran balcón en forma de media luna, en el marco de este se encontraba la chica, recostada y mirando hacia el interior de su actual recámara en donde tenía una especie de proyección mágica.

Esta proyección mostraba el momento familiar de los Tendo, en tiempo real. En algún momento le hubiese gustado estar ahí, hubiese hecho lo que fuera por estar ahí pero ahora, no podía darse ese lujo. Tratar de dárselo era arriesgar mucho, tal vez demasiado.

-No te escuché llegar Cologne- dijo la chica quitando de inmediato la imagen que se mostraba.

-Estabas muy concentrada-.

-Disculpa, me dejé llevar… iré a entrenar-.

-No es necesario que te castigues mi querida aprendiz- dijo la anciana.

-No es correcto, he cometido una falta grave-.

-Pues depende de cómo lo veas- dijo muy tranquila la diosa del destino –Si afectara tu desempeño si estará mal- la chica la miró con seriedad –por lo contrario, creo que ayuda-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó molesta la guerrera.

-Por hoy has hecho un buen trabajo, descansa- sin más, la anciana se retiró del lugar dejando pensativa a la chica, acción que ya había previsto.

-¿Qué tanto haces ahí Ranma Saotome?- dijo para sí misma la chica mientras ponía nuevamente las imágenes del chico.

Ahora se encontraba en el dojo, entrenaba sus katas, de hecho, hace años que no las practicaba, se notaba deficiencia en ellas, la chica Tendo lo notó –Ranma no baka, eres un asco en el arte libre-. El siguió practicando, diciéndose mentalmente que debía mejorar para poder ayudar de una u otra forma a su chica, sí, ya lo había decidido, de por sí, ya le había huido al compromiso mucho tiempo, un poco más no le haría daño, si no se comprometía con Akane, no lo haría con nadie.

-Akane…- suspiró el chico. Ese suspiro le llegó hasta lo más profundo a Itsumi, le tocó su corazón, literariamente hablando. Volvió a sentirse nerviosa después de tanto tiempo, volvió a sonreír tontamente como una adolecente enamorada.

-Ranma…- dijo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, fijó su mirada en la luna, astro que tanto le gustaba para luego abofetearse mentalmente –Akane, baka, no debes pensar así- y desvaneció nuevamente la imagen del chico para tirarse en su lecho así como estaba, con su traje de batalla y perderse en los brazos de Morfeo, fue una intensa batalla la que había vivido el día de hoy, cada vez las batallas eran más seguidas, eso solo significaba algo, la línea del tiempo se estaba rompiendo, los seres malignos la estaban cruzando con mayor facilidad, era una pena que no pudieran hacer nada contra eso, los dioses del equilibrio mundial así lo habían establecido cientos de años atrás, para poder hacerlo, había que venderle tu alma a Hades, el dios de la muerte y este, no era muy amigo de los seres mágicos que buscan el equilibrio y el bienestar del mundo, tampoco estaba interesado en el mundo humano, solo el inframundo y su relación con la diosa del destino pues, no era la mejor, pero esa, esa era otra historia.

-¿Akane?- se preguntó el chico, sintió algo extraño en su interior, cómo si la chica estuviese conectado con él en ese momento pero así a como vino, así se fue -¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?- El chico siguió entrenando, ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo y esa decisión, le traería problemas a la guerrera Itsumi, si, Itsumi para quienes no sabían la verdad y así prefirió ella que lo creyeran, algún día diría la verdad, quien sabe, solo el tiempo podría decirlo y todo dependería del desenlace de la batalla mágica que ya había comenzado.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado la actualización y que hayan pasado felices fiestas al lado de sus seres queridos y familiares, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!


	6. Chapter 6

En el capítulo anterior:

----------------------------

_-¿Akane?- se preguntó el chico, sintió algo extraño en su interior, cómo si la chica estuviese conectado con él en ese momento pero así a como vino, así se fue -¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?- El chico siguió entrenando, ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo y esa decisión, le traería problemas a la guerrera Itsumi, si, Itsumi para quienes no sabían la verdad y así prefirió ella que lo creyeran, algún día diría la verdad, quien sabe, solo el tiempo podría decirlo y todo dependería del desenlace de la batalla mágica que ya había comenzado._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 6**

Las semanas seguían pasando y la familia Tendo solo sabía de la guerrera mediante las noticas y las diferentes batallas que se llevaban a cabo en diferentes partes del mundo. Ranma y Genma Saotome visitaban frecuentemente a la familia ya que, Ranma le había contado una versión cercana a la verdad ya que, como al resto, él tampoco podía decirle a nadie sobre la verdadera identidad de Itsumi. Además, Genma también compartía el gusto por las artes marciales al estilo libre y pues, frecuentaba el dojo.

-Ya veo, los problemas con Akane persisten- comenta el señor Saotome.

-Así es señor Saotome- Tendo suspira –No veo el momento en que regrese a casa-.

-Por lo que Ranma me comenta, es imposible comunicarse con ella-.

-Lo es y, es muy orgullosa, yo le dije que no regresa y dudo que lo haga- dijo con pesar el padre de la peli azul.

-Yo confío en que regrese- intervino con una sonrisa Naoko Tendo seguida de Kasumi quien traía en brazos una bandeja con té.

-Repentinamente Ranma me dijo que la amaba y se iba a casar con ella en cuanto regresara- comentó el padre del oji azul.

-En el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que Ranma regresaría por Akane- Agregó Naoko.

-Es como de novela- comenta Kasumi con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ojalá decida aceptar presentarse en la boda de Nabiki y Kuno- comenta Genma.

-Yo también lo espero- agregó Kuno ingresando al salón.

-¿Cómo está señor Saotomo?- saluda Nabiki.

-Hola chicos y ¿Ranma?-.

-Aun está entrenando en el dojo, Kuno lo acompañó un rato- informa Nabiki.

-Así es pero… ese chico tiene demasiada energía, no pude seguirle el ritmo-.

-Lo sé, mi hijo siempre fue muy bueno en el arte libre de lucha, es una lástima que lo haya dejado cuando decidió terminar con Akane-.

-Pero ha aprovechado las últimas semanas- dijo Soun Tendo –he supervisado su avance personalmente-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso señor Tendo-.

-Es mi yerno señor Saotome, debo hacerlo- dijo entre risas Soun y a él se sumaron los presentes provocando un sentimiento de melancolía por parte del oji azul quien, se encontraba fuera del salón escuchando la conversación.

La noche caía lentamente, una extraña brisa se lograba sentir en los alrededores, ya era bastante tarde y casi no quedaban personas transitando las calles. Yuca se encontraba en su habitación, estaba leyendo un poco antes de acostarse, de pronto, su cerdito P-chan se levantó, se notaba enojado.

-¿Qué sucede P-chan?- la chica lo miró sumamente extrañada, el animal se acercó a la puerta y empezó a rasguñarla. La chica se levantó de su lecho y dejó salir al cerdito, se le hizo extraño ver que el animalito se dirigió a la puerta principal, lo siguió y al llegar sintió un escalofrío, se asomó por la ventana y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y tras respirar profundamente la abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sus ojos estaban cristalinos, no podía creer quien estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-Necesito tu ayuda-.

-¡Vaya!-.

-Se que te gusta leer todo tipo de disciplinas-.

-Aja…- la afirmación anterior dejó a Yuca fría, ¿a qué venía esa afirmación?

-Necesito información o al menos, que me digas en dónde puedo encontrar lo que necesito-.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, amiga-.

-Ella ya no existe- "no sé cuántas veces deba repetirlo…" pensó Itsumi.

-Eso dice Itsumi pero yo se que, Akane aun se encuentra ahí- le dijo señalándole el corazón a la guerrera quien no le contestó –No quiero incomodarte, dime en qué puedo ayudarte-.

-Información sobre Zhong Kui- dijo la oji azul.

-¿Zhong Kui?-.

-Fue un ser con la capacidad de subyugar a los demonios, era una deidad importante en la antigua china- explica.

-Muy bien, comenzaré a investigar… ¿cómo…?- la guerrera se aproximó a la que una vez su mejor amiga y colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

–Solo piensa en mí y apareceré- tras decir esas palabras dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse.

-Akane- la otra solo detuvo su andar sin voltear -¿Vas a regresar alguna vez?-.

-Akane…- suspira profundamente la guerrera -ella ya no existe en este mundo-.

-Ya veo, es una lástima que Ranma se haya dado cuenta que la ama y quiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella- comentó de forma "despistada" la chica sabiendo que su amiga seguía amando al chico y tal vez esto, podría ayudar a que regresara su amiga, aunque Ranma no fuera de su santa devoción.

-Si tú lo dices- la otra suspira ante la terquedad de su amiga, en el fondo ella concordaba con Ranma, Akane seguía aun en el cuerpo que ahora habitaba Itsumi.

–Gracias por confiar en mí, imagino que esa información es muy importante-.

-Lo es- dijo Itsumi mientras volvía a ponerse en movimiento y su figura comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¡Cuídate!- le gritó la peli café con la esperanza de que sus buenos deseos fueran escuchados.

Otra pelea se estaba dando, ya habían pasado un par de días desde la visita a casa de su mejor amiga, esta vez Itsumi acabó pronto su deber y estaba reestructurando la montaña en donde se había llevado a cabo el suceso.

-Me contaron que esta tarde hubo otro incidente en las afueras de la ciudad- comentaba Akari a sus amigos.

-¿En dónde, qué pasó?- preguntó alterado Ranma.

-No lo sé, en las noticias solo dijeron que la montaña se restauró y especialistas verificaron que la zona estaba bien- dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, esas batallas ya eran normales en la vida de las personas, ya era algo común, silenciosamente apoyaban a la guerrera ya que, desde que los sucesos empezaron, nadie había muerto porque, algo hacía ésta para protegerlos.

-¡Oye Ranma!- esa fue la voz de Hideki –Me parece que te tomas muy a pecho lo que pasa con esa guerrera que nos salva de demonios- el chico no respondió, Akari desvió el tema a otro más interesante.

-A mi me parece que se toma muy a pecho otra cosa- los chicos la miraron desconcertados –Me parece extraño que visites la casa de Akane siendo que ella no esté aquí-.

-Es cierto, ¿acaso quieres volver con ella Ranma?- ese fue Hideki.

-¿Te molesta?- le contestó con otra pregunta el oji azul.

-Creo que no… yo ya rehíce mi vida con Soe además, jugué con ella mucho tiempo con mi indecisión entre ella y Soe-.

-Es cierto, no sé cómo te siguió hablando tanto tiempo- se metió en la conversación de los chicos Akari.

-Eso no importa ya, el hecho es que no está y perdí a mi mejor amiga- dice Hideki.

-Y yo al amor de mi vida- dijo en un suspiro involuntario Ranma.

-¿El amor de tu vida? Es increíble que digas eso Ranma, después de tanto tiempo…- le regaña Akari.

-Ya lo sé pero la voy a recuperar- dijo firmemente mientras trataba de disimular el sonrojo que se había creado en sus mejillas.

-Eso es cierto- se rio Hideki –ya empezó con los suegros-.

-Y retomó las artes marciales- esa fue Akari. El oji azul suspiró mientras seguía degustando su bebida y sus amigos se reían de él –aunque… si lograras que regrese sería genial, la extraño, Ranma y Akane fueron los pocos que me apoyaron cuando quedé embarazada y Akane siempre me dio muy buenos consejos con respecto a mi relación con Ryoga- la noche siguió con normalidad y los amigos regresaron a casa sin problemas.

Ranma llegó a su casa, estaba solo, completamente solo… como siempre. Dejó sus llaves en la mesita de noche de su habitación la cual, aun estaba a oscuras y se quitó el abrigo tirándolo en la cama. Luego, se posó en la ventana y perdió su vista en las estrellas, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Sabes que estás solo porque así lo quieres- el chico pegó un brinco del susto que se dio al escuchar esas palabras, se volteó en seguida para mirar una figura que salía de las sombras de su habitación.

-¿Akane?-.

-Itsumi, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo?- dijo sin mostrar molestia alguna, de hecho, no podía distinguírsele algún estado, era completamente neutral.

-Ni idea, hasta que te canses, supongo, porque seguiré diciéndote Akane- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso no importa ahora- digo mostrando un poco de disgusto la chica.

-Akane yo…- trató de acercarse pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- ante la pregunta, el chico se desconcertó aun más, ya era de ensueño que ella estuviera ahí…

-¿A qué te refieres Akane?-.

-¿Qué es lo que haces relacionándote con los Tendo? ¿Por qué retomaste las artes marciales?-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunta sorprendido el chico.

-No me contestes con una pregunta- le dice la chica acercándose un poco más al chico.

-Porque quiero recuperarte, por eso voy a tu casa, para sentirme más cerca de ti- el corazón de la chica dio un brinco y su respiración se entrecortó repentinamente, dio gracias a Dios a que estaba en la oscuridad y tenía, ahora, una gran habilidad para ocultar sus emociones –y practico nuevamente porque nos unía esa pasión por las artes marciales y para… ayudarte- le contestó el chico sin rastro de duda en sus palabras.

-No puedes recuperar a alguien que nunca ha sido tuyo-.

-Sigues diciendo que Akane no existe pero yo te conozco perfectamente, eres Akane, lo sé, lo siento- le dijo el chico acercándose a la chica, esas palabras la dejaron inmóvil, quería creer que el chico la sentía aun, es una lástima que se perdió en sus pensamientos ya que, al darse cuenta, el chico la había "atrapado" entre sus brazos, los cuales, ahora rodeaban firmemente su cintura –te extraño demasiado...- logró escuchar la chica antes de sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, hace tantos años no los sentía, hace tanto quería sentirlos, tanto… sus ojos se fueron cerrando inconscientemente y sus brazos se colocaron en el pecho del muchacho, fueron unos segundos lo que duró el tierno beso y fue cortado cuando la chica lo separó bruscamente al volver a la realidad y estampar una bofetada en el chico, este quedó estático ante tal acto, con la cabeza de perfil a la chica, lentamente subió su mano a la mejilla afectada pero aun seguía sin mirarla.

-Tus prácticas en las artes marciales apestan- la voz de la chica lo sacó de su éter, al parecer no iba a tocar el tema.

-¿Eh?- dijo el chico desconcertado ante el comentario mordaz de la chica –He estado practicando, debo recuperar cinco años perdidos- le dijo un poco molesto el chico.

-Cinco años que Akane agonizó por ti, es un tiempo casi imposible de recuperar-.

-Akane…- dijo con temor el chico, ese comentario le dio miedo, miedo a que nunca pudiera recuperar a la chica.

-Itsumi- y con esto desapareció de la habitación del chico quien, aunque sentía temor por todo lo que la chica hacía al arriesgar la vida por derrotar demonios místicos, temor por nunca recuperarla, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar que la guerrera lo había correspondido, fueron sus segundos de gloria y eso, eso no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo, estaba seguro que esa noche dormiría como un bebé. Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, posó sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras respiraba lentamente y una tonta sonrisa se posaba sobre su boca –Aun recuerdo sus besos…- dijo para sí mismo –tiernos, cálidos que me incitan a besarla nuevamente-.

-¿Dónde estabas aprendiz?-.

-Resolviendo un asunto pendiente-.

-No querrás decir, enredando un asunto pendiente-.

-Para que me preguntas en donde andaba anciana, si ya sabes lo que estaba haciendo- la anciana sonrió complacida.

-Descansa niña, tuviste una buena batalla contra la serpiente Niu el día de hoy-.

-Igual sensei-.

-Sueña con ese beso que tanto habías deseado- y sin más, la anciana Cologne desapareció de la habitación de la chica sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que había causado en el rostro de la peli azul.

-Vieja bruja- dijo la chica antes de caer en su lecho, mecánicamente solo pudo llevarse una de sus manos a sus labios, sintió ese grandioso beso que el chico le había dado, fue cómo hace cinco años… hace tanto había sido el último, casi una eternidad...

-Por cierto- vuelve a aparecer Cologne –mañana nos mudamos con tus padres-.

-¿Cómo dice anciana?- preguntó casi en shock la chica.

-Las razones las sabrás mañana, ten todo listo antes del medio día- y sin más, la vieja salió del cuarto dejando a la guerrera inmóvil, su rostro mostró molestia de un pronto a otro, el volver a su casa no le agradaba para nada, "¿Acaso será otra de las pruebas de esa vieja diosa? Que por cierto, siempre tientan contra mi existencia…" pensó. Ya era casi de madrugada lo mejor sería olvidarse de esos dos sucesos y descansar, cerró sus ojos pero cierto peli negro apareció en sus pensamientos, al parecer otra vez vería el amanecer... sola.

La mañana pasaba lentamente para los Tendo, Kasumi ayudaba a Naoko a hacer el almuerzo mientras Tofú jugaba con Ayami. Kuno había llegado temprano, ese día fue con su novia a buscar el apartamento en el que vivirían, después de una gran búsqueda en los alrededores, regresaron para comer. La familia estaba sentada en el comedor como era lo usual, comentando el día y los preparativos faltantes para la boda. La puerta al patio estaba abierta, como siempre lo estaba pero ese día sintieron una extraña brisa que envolvió el lugar, todos se asustaron ya que, les dio un mal presentimiento, cierto temor o... ansiedad, de pronto, dos figuras aparecieron ante toda la familia Tendo.

Naoko Tendo dejó caer el vaso que sostenía, sus ojos se inundaron inmediatamente de lágrimas pero de igual forma no podía moverse. Soun Tendo ya tenía catarátaras en los ojos, seguía con la boca abierta, con su mirada fija en las recién llegadas al igual que Kuno, Nabiki y los demás.

-Así que, este era tu hogar, aprendiz-.

-Eso parece- dijo sin mucho ánimo la chica de cabello azul.

-Tía Kane…- esas palabras re-cimbraron a lo largo y ancho de la habitación -¿tía kane?- volvía a repetir la pequeña Ayami quien se encontraba a los pies de la guerrera, las miradas de todos se posaron en la bebé, éste acto conmovió a Itsumi pero no podía darse el lujo de flaquear, no, ya no podía volverse permitir flaquear, elevó su mano lentamente y la pequeña empezó a despegarse del suelo, flotó por la habitación hasta quedar en brazos de Kasumi, Cologne entendió el gesto de su estudiante.

-Es mejor mantener a distancia a la pequeña- dijo la anciana, los demás miraron la escena horririzados, que tal si la guerrera le hacía daño a la bebé, suspiraron una vez Ayami estuvo en brazos de Kasumi.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Naoko saliendo de su asombro y levantándose para tratar de acercarse a su hija –Akane, hija…-.

-Es mejor que no se le acerque, su temperamento no soporta muestras de cariño- ante esas palabras la madre de la chica se detuvo –Soy Cologne, la Diosa del Destino, soy la sensei de Itsumi quien fue Tendo Akane hace algún tiempo atrás-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Kuno, fue el primero en salir del asombro.

-Esta será nuestra base de operaciones por algún tiempo, habilitaremos nuestras habitaciones- dijo la anciana, Itsumi seguía sin moverse y sin decir nada, no, no lo haría, su padre la había echado y no pensaba explicar nada, si estaba ahí era por razones mayores, las cuales, la anciana estaba a punto de revelar.

-Buenas familia, llegué…- se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada del dojo Tendo.

Continuará…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, y en especial a los que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios, en especial a:

Naoko Tendo: me alegra que te guste la historia, a mí me fascina, jeje, en especial la forma de ser de Itsumi, Ranma ya sabe lo que había perdido y de ahora en adelante no va a desperdiciar el tiempo, eso lo pudimos ver en este capítulo que, es el inicio de RxA más, más y más. Gracias por tus reviews, me encantan.

Ayame: así es, debido a tanto dolor es que Akane se convirtió en quien es, Itsumi pues, se dice que absorbió a Akane pero hemos visto que no fue así, más adelante se verá.

Zizlila: ¡sí! contiene magia, dentro de poco Ranma será… un estorbo… tal vez… en las peleas mágicas, ya empieza más de lleno la nueva relación entre Ranma y Akane, se empiezan a aclarar más cosas por las que Itsumi o, mejor dicho, Akane, va a pasar. Me encanta tu fic, gracias por escribirlo y por escribirme.

Tenshi of Madara-Uchiha Hikaru: ¡hola Lu! Gracias por tus reviews, sabes que me encanta que te gusten mis fics, igual sabes que me encantan los tuyos, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas desde hace miles de años atrás, jeje, no exageremos, desde que nos conocimos en el cole nada más, cuánto ya, 10 – 11 años, ¿cierto? ¡TQM amiga!


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Kuno, fue el primero en salir del asombro.

-Esta será nuestra base de operaciones por algún tiempo, habilitaremos nuestras habitaciones- dijo la anciana, Itsumi seguía sin moverse y sin decir nada, no, no lo haría, su padre la había echado y no pensaba explicar nada, si estaba ahí era por razones mayores, las cuales, la anciana estaba a punto de revelar.

-Buenas familia, llegué…- se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada del dojo Tendo.

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Akane? ¿Qué haces…?- el oji azul había entrado hasta el comedor y se sorprendió de ver a su Akane en ese lugar, se sonrojó un poco al recordar el beso de la otra noche, la chica notó su sonrojo más sin embargo, no mostró sentimiento alguno. El chico también se extrañó al verla acompañada de una anciana -¿Y esa vieja quién es?-.

-Ranma, más respeto, es una diosa- le regañó Naoko, el chico solo mostró confusión.

-Obviemos la interrupción del que se cree digno de ser el futuro esposo de la guerrera Itsumi…- dijo la anciana.

-¿Digno? ¡Oiga anciana!- el oji azul iba a tratar de reclamarle y empezar una pelea verbal pero su casi suegro lo detuvo.

-Ranma, siéntate y no interrumpas- le ordenó, el chico lo hizo.

-La razón por la que estamos aquí ya la mencioné, esta será nuestra base de operaciones, tenemos razones para estar aquí y no son de su interés por lo pronto, así que, pasaremos a instalarnos, yo usaré la habitación sobrante de la planta baja y mi aprendiz usará la antigua habitación que utilizó su fuente de poder-.

-Disculpe señora pero, no trate a mi hija como un instrumento-le recriminó Naoko Tendo.

-Colagne está en lo cierto, Akane solo sirvió para hacerme revivir en este mundo- fue la primera vez que Itsumi habló.

-Hija…- articuló Soun.

-Hemos discutido este asunto muchas veces, ella sigue diciendo que es Itsumi, nosotros seguiremos llamándole Akane, si no tienen problemas con esto, pueden quedarse aquí de lo contrario, búsquense otra base de operaciones- dijo Ranma con firmeza sorprendiendo a la familia Tendo, mostrando una sonrisa triunfante en la anciana y al parecer, ningún sentimiento ni de ira ni de alegría en la guerrera.

-No hay problema por nosotras- dijo mirando de reojo a su aprendiz.

-¡Bienvenidas!- dijo Kasumi –iré a preparar la cena para celebrar- y se retiró a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglar tu habitación hija?- dijo una feliz Naoko.

-No es necesario señora, tengo poca ropa- le aclaró la chica para no tener que rechazarla directamente.

-No te preocupas, déjame ayudarte- y siguió a la chica que se dirigía a su antigua habitación, la anciana también se retiró a sus aposentos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó Nabiki a su padre.

-No lo sé hija pero creo que es un avance-.

-Iré a ayudar- dijo emocionada la peli café dejando a su novio con su pasado y futuro cuñado y su padre.

-¿Supongo que estás feliz, Saotome?- se volvió y le dijo Kuno.

-Pues sí- dijo con un poco de duda, esto sorprendió a los dos hombres –sin embargo, me parece extraño-.

-¿Extraño?- repitió intrigado Kuno.

-Es muy raro que anoche me diera a entender que me apartara de su vida y hoy… y hoy esté aquí- declaró.

-¿Anoche?- le preguntó Kuno, el oji azul lo volvió a ver y comenzó a contarles todo al novio de su cuñada y a su suegro, omitiendo la parte del beso.

-Tu ropa está como la dejaste, al igual que tus cosas, solo me he limitado a limpiar- le dijo su madre.

-Bien señora- le contestó la chica de pelo azul.

-No seas tan formal Akane, recuerda que hablas con nuestra madre- le regañó Nabiki pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la chica.

-Déjala Nabiki, ¿quieres tomar un baño o…?-

-Vamos a entrenar- interrumpió la anciana desde la puerta -¿ya te acomodaste aprendiz?-.

-Sí sensei-.

-Pues bajemos al patio- y así, sin más, ambas salieron de la habitación. Salieron al jardín junto al estanque y parecieron entrar en un trance, la familia entera se quedó mirándolos, así pasaron varios minutos, Kasumi seguía en la cocina, Naoko decidió ayudarla, Soun leía un periódico mientras Ranma y Kuno entrenaban en el dojo, aunque el oji zul seguía pendiente de su chica, Nabiki, por otro lado jugaba con Ayumi.

La anciana parecía despertar, se movió lentamente y se colocó frente a la chica, esta seguía con los ojos cerrados, las manos de la mujer empezaron a brillar, en una especie de luz azul, suspiró y tomó posición de ataque, la guerrera seguía sin moverse, un aura diferente empezó a sentirse, era el aura de la diosa que estaba aumentando, Ranma y Kuno dejaron de entrenar y al igual Soun, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el entrenamiento que estaba a punto de empezar, según ellos.

Cologne concentró su energía en sus manos y sin previo aviso atacó a la chica, esto sorprendió a Nabiki, que cuidaba a Ayumi, como estaba aprendiendo a caminar solo quería hacer esto, la peli café dejó en el piso a la niña y se concentró en la pelea que se estaba situando frente a sus ojos. En un rápido movimiento Itsumi liberó su energía y la concentró en sus brazos, utilizando uno de ellos como escudo, Ranma se sorprendió del aura tan poderosa que provenía de la mujer de sus sueños.

La batalla había empezado, Akane empezó a moverse rápidamente, mientras atacaba y se defendía de su oponente. La vieja diosa aun tenía buenos movimientos y un gran poder, utilizaba su báculo para atacar, sus ataques iban directo a la chica que era su oponente, sin pestañar y sin dudar, no era un entrenamiento cualquiera. Por otro lado, la guerrera, se defendía sin problema y atacaba con un poco de dificultad a la anciana, por su bajo tamaño esta era muy escurridiza. Ambas destrozaron un par de rocas y una parte del muro, a su alrededor solo se distinguían caras de asombro a las cuales, se unieron Kasumi y Naoko.

La batalla en general estaba pareja y Ranma logró distinguir entre sus movimientos el verdadero truco. El entrenamiento consistía en obtener destreza ante ataques sorpresivos. Se notaba que su chica los tenía bajo control hasta que vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de la anciana.

-¿Ayumi?- susurró Kasumi y es que, no encontraba a la niña en su ángulo de visión dentro de la casa hasta que la encontró cerca del estanque, en medio de la batalla.

Itsumi dio un gran salto para caer al suelo lo cual, provocó que el suelo se quebrara un poco, notó a la niña detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de las intensiones de su sensei, la cual, estaba a punto de atacarla desde el aire, había concentrado su energía en su báculo y se dirigía directo hacia ella, sino era capaz de detenerla, la niña saldría herida.

Fueron segundos, la guerrera tomó a la niña en brazos y la protegió con su cuerpo, trató de hacer un escudo de energía para protegerse pero no pudo hacerlo muy resistente. Todos miraron con temor la escena, Kasumi no podía hablar, había caído al suelo, todos estaban inmóviles esperando que la cortina de humo que se creó con el ataque se dispersara. Ranma salió corriendo una vez se divisaron los cuerpos, él había visto las intensiones de la anciana y no pudo hacer nada para detenerla o al menos, advertir a Akane.

La anciana, quien estaba subida en su báculo, habló.

-Hemos terminado por ahora, arregla este desastre, descansa, tengo planes para después-.

-¿Akane estás bien? ¿Ayumi?- preguntó el oji azul una vez estuvo a la par de su novia, esta no habló, empezó a levantarse con la niña en brazos.

-Tía Kane- dijo la niña para abrazarse a ella sin preocuparse, obviamente, por lo que acababa de suceder, esto provocó un nudo en la garganta de la chica y la furia se apoderó de ella.

-Ten- le dijo a Ranma mientras le entregaba a la niña, estaba a punto de explotar, el chico recibió a la niña en perfectas condiciones para alegría de todos y con un simple movimiento de manos restauró todo a su alrededor para desaparecer, y antes de hacerlo el oji azul pudo escuchar claramente sus palabras.

-Me las pagarás maldita anciana-.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le preguntó Soun a la anciana.

-Es parte del entrenamiento, es mejor cuando es más realista-.

-¿Realista?- le grita Nabiki –prácticamente estaban peleando por sus vidas-.

-Es la idea del entrenamiento, si no puede defenderse de una anciana como yo, no podrá hacerlo contra las fuerzas oscuras- dijo con tranquilidad la vieja.

-Casi mata a la niña- le gritó Ranma a la vieja mientras le entregaba a la bebé a Kasumi.

-Confío plenamente en las habilidades de mi aprendiz-.

-Ella al parecer no confía mucho en usted- ante el comentario del oji azul, la anciana se echó a reír con fuerza, el chico se molestó -¿Qué le parece tan gracioso anciana?-.

-Es algo que acabo de decidir muchacho y creo que Itsumi se molestará aun más-.

-¿Y en dónde está ella?- preguntó Naoko.

-Fue a… desahogar su ira- todos se mostraron intrigados antes esas palabras.

-Vieja bruja- decía la guerrera desde una altura considerablemente alta –utilizó a Ayumi, vieja despreciable- decía con impotencia la chica –pudo salir lastimada, me estaba probando… ah- gritó con impotencia mientras se dejaba caer.

-¿Arrogarse?- dijo incrédulo el chico de ojos azules.

-Sí, cuando se molesta se tira de un precipicio, al parecer la sensación y adrenalina que esto le provoca la calma- y con esto empezó a retirarse del lugar –ah, otra cosa, ya regresó- el chico de ojos azules salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica, se la encontró tirada en la cama boca abajo.

-Akane, ¿qué rayos fue lo que sucedió?- le exige el oji azul.

-Fuera, estoy descansando- le dijo con determinación.

-¡No! Dime qué fue todo eso y, ¿por qué te tiraste de un precipicio?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia- la chica se levantó y le mostró la salida.

-No me ignores, Akane…-.

-Fuera de mi habitación- le gritó, aun no se había calmado –fuera de mi casa y de mi vida- el chico se sorprendió ante los gritos de la chica.

-Lo sabía- le dijo acercándose, la chica mostró confusión –eres Akane- le afirmó mientras la tomaba por la cintura-.

-Aléjate, ya te lo he dicho muchas…- pero Ranma la calló mediante un beso que la chica, trató de cortar sin embargo, mientras más se resistía más deseoso estaba Ranma de seguir besándola, estaba desesperado porque sus besos fueran correspondidos hasta que la chica se rindió y lentamente, se dejó llevar, colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico y empezó a jugar con su coleta, como solía hacerlo.

-Aprendiz- ambos chicos se separaron al escuchar a la anciana –si quieren privacidad cierren la puerta- la chica estaba molesta, un aura roja empezó a formarse sobre ella, por otro lado, Ranma estaba como un tomate –he tenido una conversación con los otros ancianos, hemos tomado una decisión pero antes- decía la mujer, Ranma estaba sorprendido y asustado a la vez –ve a cumplir con tu deber- la guerrera se calmó inmediatamente, cerró sus ojos y pudo detectar una presencia maligna por lo que desapareció del lugar-.

-¿A dónde se fue?-.

-Un demonio ha aparecido- dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse –una cosa más muchacho- Ranma la volvió a ver –la decisión que tomamos tiene que ver contigo, así que, esperemos que estés presente- y con esto la anciana se marchó.

-¿Y Akane…?- y salió para dirigirse a la planta baja –Enciendan el televisor, Akane se fue a pelear- la familia se puso a buscar alguna noticia sobre la batalla que la chica estaba llevando a cabo pero no encontraron nada, un par de horas después escucharon ruidos en la planta alta por lo que subieron.

-Sabes que no debes hacerlo- le reclamaba la anciana.

-No pude controlarlo, así que lo utilicé, así de fácil, ahora déjame descansar-.

-Te estás tomando las cosas a la ligera, eso no te lo enseñé yo-.

-Siempre quieres que improvise y cuando lo hago…-.

-No dejándote absorber por…- la anciana se detuvo al notar la presencia de los otros –sabes que te castigaré por esto-.

-Lo sé, ¿qué será esta vez? Me mandarás un par de horas a la nieve, me tirarás por un volcán, o me lanzarás al océano…- dijo con burla y prepotencia la chica, siempre que ella perdía la razón en una batalla y se dejaba controlar por el poder, su sensei la castigaba, le ponía pruebas inhumanas y le sellaba parte de sus poderes.

-No, hemos conseguido un nuevo instructor para que te entrene en el área cuerpo a cuerpo, tendrás que obedecerlo-.

-Eso no será problema- dijo cortante la chica.

-Tu entrenador será tu prometido-.

-Bien… ¿mi prometido?- preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Cómo que prometido?- Alzó la voz Ranma.

-Así es, prometido- aclaró la vieja.

-Un momento, yo no puedo tener un prometido, es imposible, nunca dijiste… yo no quien… ¡explícate!- le exigió la guerrera.

-No hay nada que explicar, tú juraste obedecernos a cambio de obtener tu poder y proteger el mundo- le dijo la anciana.

-Así es, y lo he hecho, pero casarme, ni siquiera sé si voy a sobrevi…-.

-Es lo de menos, los ancianos y yo estuvimos buscando alrededor del mundo quien podría ser digno de ti, y lo hemos encontrado- ante esas palabras la anciana ríe descontrolada, todos se asombran ante tal acto.

-Esto es… impresionante Zhong Kui… Akane debe saber esto lo antes posible- decía Yuca mientras leía un antiguo libro escrito a mano, uno que le costó tanto encontrar.

Había leído algo impresionante, Zhong Kui fue un demonio capaz de dominar a los de su especie, se convirtió en una deidad, todos le temían por su gran poder, poder que, con el tiempo, empezó a liberar la oscuridad en su corazón, en un principio, sus actos de violencia eran el torturar a los demonios que atacaban las aldeas y seres humanos o vivientes, luego, quiso obtener más poder del que tenía y extraía el poder de los demonios y seres malignos hasta acabar con sus vidas, su poder se iba extendiendo pero a la vez lo estaba alejando de su corazón humano.

En poco tiempo quiso convertirse en el amo y señor de la Tierra hasta que la guerrera Itsumi se opuso a sus deseos y una batalla de varios días comenzó, Zhong Kui utilizaba a demonios y técnicas prohibidas para atacar a su rival. Itsumi, guerrera entrenada por los dioses, dominaba la situación sin mucha dificultad más sin embargo, ambos comenzaron a perder sus fuerzas, al verse Zhong Kui sin más cartas bajo sus mangas, hizo un hechizo para regresar a este mundo cien años después por lo que Itsumi selló su conjuro para detenerlo más tiempo condicionándose a regresar con el regreso de la guerrera.

La chica le dio la estocada final y ambos desaparecieron de este mundo, una serie de dioses se hicieron cargo de cuidar el sello. Eso fue lo que la chica, la mejor amiga de Akane logró averiguar.

-Itsumi, la guerrera encargada de acabar con los seres malignos que se han liberado en este mundo, te presento a tu prometido, Ranma Saotome- concluyó la anciana.

-¿Ranma?- susurró Akane totalmente impresionada.

-¿Akane y yo…?- decía el oji azul mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Continuará…

Notas:

Gracias por los reviews a Tenshi of Madara-Uchiha Hikaru, Zizlila y a Naoko Tendo. Por lo pronto Ranma apenas empezará su plan de conquista, ¿cuál? Se l;e ocurrirá en el camino sin embargo, con este capítulo, la historia dio un gran giro para Akane, ya que, este última noticia, no estaba en sus planes. Sin más, gracias a todos por los reviews y a los que leen la historia. Se cuidan!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Itsumi, la guerrera encargada de acabar con los seres malignos que se han liberado en este mundo, te presento a tu prometido, Ranma Saotome- concluyó la anciana.

-¿Ranma?- susurró Akane totalmente impresionada.

-¿Akane y yo…?- decía el oji azul mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 8**

-Pero sensei…- trató de alegar la guerrera.

-Juraste obedecernos por el bien de la humanidad- volvió a repetir la anciana.

-Eso no implicaba…- trataba de defenderse nuevamente, no se imaginaba nuevamente al lado del chico que fue el amor de su vida y que este, la había despreciado miles de veces en el pasado.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema- intervino el chico sacando del asombro a los familiares de la peli-azul.

-Tú cállate y no te metas- le dijo la chica furiosa.

-¡Oye! También estoy involucrado- le reclama el oji-azul.

-Sensei, no quiero- le dijo la chica ignorando al muchacho.

-Lo siento, es lo mejor, más adelante sabrás los motivos- dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Bien- le contestó arrastrando sus palabras.

-Mañana hablaremos de los horarios de entrenamiento prometido- y desapareció.

-Sí señora-.

-Ni te lo tomes en serio, solo eres una herramienta- le dijo la chica mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Akane…-.

-Itsumi, no me hagas repetirlo otra vez-.

-Y tú no me hagas repetirte que no me importa, eres Akane y punto- la chica se enfureció aun más tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y pegándolo contra la pared.

-Mira _baka, _que te quede bien claro, entre tú y yo no hay nada, solo eres una herramienta para entrenar, no más-.

-Lo siento querida Akane- le dijo el chico soltándose de su agarre y tomándola por una de sus manos para acercarla más a su cuerpo –eres mi novia de ahora en adelante, con todo lo que conlleva-.

-Sí eso quieres, tendrás que ganártelo y no soy fácil de conquistar- le dijo soltándose de su agarre y retirándose del lugar.

-Akane, hija- le gritaba Soun –regresa, debemos celebrar- pero la chica hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su progenitor y se retiró a su habitación a descansar, el oji-azul trató de seguirla.

-Ranma- le llamó su cuñada –no la presiones- ante esas palabras el muchacho se contuvo y dejó que la chica se marchara.

-¿Alguien quiere té?- dijo Kasumi con una amable sonrisa.

* * *

El día pasó sin mucha novedad, por la noche Yuka se hizo presente en la residencia Tendo. Debía informarle a su amiga de su hallazgo pero antes, quería una opinión.

-Buenas noches, con permiso- saludó a Naoko mientras entraba en la residencia.

-¿Cómo has estado Yuca? Hace mucho que no te vemos por aquí-.

-Así es señora Naoko, quería hablar con Ranma y me preguntaba si estaba por aquí-.

-Está en el dojo entrenando- le dijo con una sonrisa –Akane también está aquí- le informó mientras la sonrisa de la chica se desvanecía.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con asombro.

-Así es, al parecer este seré su nuevo lugar de concentración-.

-Ya veo-.

-Está un poco molesta, si quieres vas con Ranma y yo le aviso que estás aquí-.

-Gracias señora Naoko- así se dirigió con rapidez hacia el chico, primero quería comentarle a este lo que había descubierto, no sabía si debía contárselo todo a la chica, tenía miedo.

Entró en el dojo y sin siquiera saludarle le relató a Ranma el hallazgo.

_Zhong Kui fue un demonio capaz de dominar a los de su especie, se convirtió en una deidad, todos le temían por su gran poder, poder que, con el tiempo, empezó a liberar la oscuridad en su corazón. Quiso convertirse en el amo y señor de la Tierra hasta que Itsumi se opuso a sus deseos y una batalla de varios días comenzó._

_Zhong Kui utilizaba a demonios y técnicas prohibidas para atacar a su rival. Itsumi, dominaba la situación sin mucha dificultad más sin embargo, ambos comenzaron a perder sus fuerzas, al verse Zhong Kui sin más cartas bajo sus mangas, hizo un hechizo para regresar a este mundo cien años después por lo que Itsumi selló su conjuro para detenerlo más tiempo condicionándose a regresar con el regreso de la guerrera. La chica le dio la estocada final y ambos desaparecieron de este mundo, una serie de dioses se hicieron cargo de cuidar el sello. _

-Así que se enfrentaron y… ninguno sobrevivió- concluyó el chico, ambos estaban absortos en esta historia, si eso era cierto, la chica corrí el peligro de volver a desaparecer de este mundo.

-No quiero que Akane desaparezca, ¡no!, no quiero perderla otra vez- decía Yuka casi al borde de las lágrimas –me pidió que investigara esto y no sé qué decirle- el chico comprendía la situación, él mismo no sabía qué era lo correcto por hacer.

-No es necesario que digas nada- la voz que ambos chicos escucharon les heló la piel –es suficiente, esto me aclara muchas cosas, hiciste un buen trabajo muchacha-.

-¿Akane? ¿Estabas… escuchando?- preguntó Ranma al percatarse de que, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su ahora, nuevamente, novia.

-Sentí la pobre presencia de esta chica desde la esquina- explicó desde la puerta del dojo –no debes interferir más si no quieres resultar herida-.

-Pero… Akane, yo…- trataba de decir la peli-café.

-Akane, escucha a Yuca, es peligroso-.

-Mira Saotome, hazme un favor y no intervengas más- dijo con tono apagado y cansado.

-Recuerda que ahora eres mi prometida y…- el chico no pudo terminar de hablar ya que, con una rapidez no vista por los simples ojos de Yuca y Ranma, el chico fue a dar contra la pared del dojo de un solo movimiento, la chica estaba frente a él, tomándolo del cuello.

-Te lo dije Saotome, esto no significa nada, solo eres una herramienta-.

-Eres mi novia ahora, eso me permite estar a tu lado el tiempo que yo quiera- le dijo, aparentada seguridad y poco de prepotencia.

-Mira _baka_, deja de entrometerte o…-.

-El prometido está en lo cierto- habló la anciana mientras salía de las sombras y se reía lentamente –puede estar a tu lado el tiempo que desea y cuando lo desee, es tu prometido y… sensei- dijo la vieja.

-Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo… prometidos?- dijo Yuka cuando pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Ah sí- dijo el chico –lo olvidaba, la anciana nos comprometió por alguna extraña razón pero Akane no está de acuerdo- dijo con burla el peli-negro.

-Es obvio que no estoy de acuerdo, si tú…- trató de defenderse la guerrera.

-Aprendiz- esa palabra pareció resonar por todo el lugar –Que yo recuerde, no te enseñé a perder la calma con cualquier altercado sin importancia- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, dejó de moverse y su mirada se opacó, la anciana tenía razón, le estaba dando mucha importancia al chico, importancia que ella no quería que nadie supiera que sentía o consideraba.

-Lo siento sensei, tiene usted razón- dijo sin más retirándose del lugar, Ranma solo se limitó a observar cómo desaparecía.

-Así que, ¿Has informado a mi aprendiz sobre su pasado?- dijo la vieja una vez la presencia de la chica había desaparecido.

-Así es, ella me lo pidió- dijo Yuka.

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que en algún momento tenía que saberlo- concluyó mientras empezaba a retirarse del dojo –espero que comprendan a la perfección que, la vida de Itsumi no vale nada comparada con el bienestar del mundo entero- los dos chicos observaban a la anciana más ninguna palabra pudo salir de sus bocas, analizando la oración, era lógico lo que la diosa decía, una vida comparada con las almas del mundo entero, no había ni que ponerlo en duda pero, se trataba de la vida de un ser querido, una amiga, una hermana, una prima, una hija, la persona más importante para alguien.

* * *

-Bien aprendiz, a partir de hoy, entrenarás cuerpo a cuerpo en el arte de pelea libre con tu prometido al amanecer, quedó claro para ambos- les preguntó la anciana.

-No hay problema para mí- dijo Itsumi.

-Para mí tampoco- dijo el oji-azul.

-La batalla final se aproxima y ambos ya saben lo que le espera a mi guerrera, no tituben en ningún detalle, el destino de la humanidad está en sus manos, los dioses ya le hemos enseñado todo lo que sabemos a Itsumi.

Así dio inicio un nuevo entrenamiento para la guerrera, al amanecer ambos chicos estaban en el dojo, entrenaban día a día gran parte de la mañana y por varios días la rutina fue la misma, Akane, ahora Itsumi, siempre fue muy hábil y su prometido ya había recuperado el tiempo perdido desde que terminaron.

Aunque se vieran a diario, su relación no cambiaba, ella seguía tan fría como siempre no obstante, parecían comunicarse mejor mientras entrenaban, al finalizar cada entrenamiento, ella se retiraba a su habitación y él, se marchaba a su casa, al finalizar las tardes regresaba, después de trabajar con su padre y observaba como su prometida entrenaba con la anciana. En algunas ocasiones, llegaba y la chica no estaba, había salido a combatir y como buen novio, la esperaba hasta que regresara sana y salva.

La familia Tendo observaba todos los días los avances de ambos guerreros, el número de incidentes provocados por demonios estaba disminuyendo, la anciana sabía que esto iba a suceder en determinado momento, Zhong Kui estaba absorbiendo los demonios y ya casi no quedaban, de alguna u otra forma, la extraña presencia de este ser ya se estaba sintiendo en los alrededores. La batalla final sería pronto, y solo había una pregunta ¿Quién ganaría? Sería capaz Akane de ganar sin dejarse poseer por Itsumi quien, no logró apoderarse completamente del cuerpo y del alma de Akane… Porque esa era la verdad oculta por la chica, les hizo creer a todos sus conocidos que había sido absorbida por la guerrera para dejar los sentimientos de su pasado atrás y evitar que estos influyeran en sus decisiones futuras.

* * *

-Eres lento Saotome- le decía la chica mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de su prometido.

-No me subestimes querida- le dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa autosuficiente. De un pronto a otro, los movimientos del chico aumentaron su rapidez provocando que a la guerrera le costara seguirle el ritmo –truco de las castañas- dijo de pronto, los puños del muchacho parecían desaparecer a simple vista y solo lograba sentir el movimiento de los mismos, apenas podía bloquearlos. Un golpe, un solo golpe no pudo esquivar y fue a dar al suelo.

-Eres rápido- susurró la chica sin esperar que Ranma prosiguiera su ataque, lo vio venírsele encima.

-No bajes la guardia- logró escuchar mientras rodaba por el suelo del dojo y el puño del chico pasó rozando sus cabellos.

-Esto se pone interesante- murmuró Akane con una sonrisa un tanto, satisfactoria.

-¿Creíste que no me lo tomaría en serio?- le dijo el chico mientras los recuerdos de hace dos noches volvían a su mente.

_-Prometido- le dijo la anciana que estaba sentada en el jardín mirando la luna en espera de su aprendiz –ven- el chico se acercó._

_-Sí anciana-._

–_De ahora en adelante__ te pido que, la entrenes como si fuera una batalla verdadera, en la que se juegue la vida ya que, es la única forma en que puede mejorar en tan poco tiempo-._

_-Bien- le dijo mientras observaba la hermosa luna llena que había en el firmamento para luego, quedarse los dos callados. _

_-¿Esperas a Itsumi?-._

_-Sí, ¿está… peleando?- preguntó con un poco de temor._

_-Así es, un ser de piedra apareció en las afueras de la ciudad-._

_-Ya veo… ella, ¿estará bien?- preguntó mostrando un poco de sus miedos._

_-Sí, este ser es raro en su especie, único, con grandes poderes y una sola debilidad- le explicó la anciana. _

_-Y… ¿Akane sabe cuál es su debilidad?-__._

_-No- declaró con suma seguridad._

_-Entonces, es peligroso, debemos advertir…-._

_-Es algo que ella debe descubrir por si sola- le interrumpió –confío en que lo hará, confío plenamente en ella, volverá-._

_-Usted… confía plenamente en ella pero ella en usted…- pero el chico se calló de inmediato al realizar lo que iba a decir, había recordado el incidente con Ayumi pero no sabía si lo que iba a decir era correcto._

_-Lo sé, no soy alguien confiable para ella y ella, no confía en nadie, todos los que la rodean la han decepcionado-._

_-¿Todos?- pregunta un poco incrédulo._

_-La mayoría, es lo de menos, la cuestión es que, los dioses le hemos ocultado muchas cosas pensando en su bien, puede que sea correcto, puede que no pero, aun si, si logra sobrevivir, hay cosas que el ser humano no debe saber- declaró._

_-¿Ser humano? Lo sabía, Itsumi no ha dejado de ser Akane y…-._

_-No mal interpretes mis palabras, las dos son una misma, no sabremos si sobreviva o no y lo más probable es que, si gana la batalla contra Zhong Kui y su cuerpo lo soporta, es posible que Itsumi abandone el cuerpo de la chica Tendo pero, no sabremos si este lo soporte- Ranma quedó impresionado ante esas palabras._

_-¿Entonces cuál es la idea de que __estemos prometidos?- le dijo con tono molesto el chico._

_-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, por ahora, confórmate con saber que tienes un papel importante para que Itsumi desarrolle sus poderes aun más- el quedó algo pensativo ante esas palabras pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver aparecer a la chica bastante mal herida frente a sus ojos. _

-Ja, esperaba menos de ti, para ser honestos- le dijo la chica mientras trataba de patearlo mientras aun seguía recostada contra el suelo, él solo dio un brinco y cayó sobre una de sus manos girándose con gran facilidad.

-Luchas contra el gran Ranma Saotome, o es que lo has olvidado-.

-¿Olvidado?-.

-Sí, has olvidado que nadie nunca me había derrotado- la chica solo rió mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo viéndose imposibilitada por una zancadilla de su oponente.

-No me digas- susurró al ver que el muchacho le había aprisionado. Las piernas de la muchacha estaban capturadas por las piernas del oji-azul y sus brazos eran sujetados por las varoniles manos del chico. El torso de él caía pesadamente sobre ella y sus respiraciones se mezclaban y fue en ese momento en que ella recordó esa noche, noche en que llegó nuevamente mal herida por el demonio de piedra.

_Apareció en el jardín de la residencia Tendo, solo había detectado levemente la presencia de su prometido y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se tele transportó hasta donde él estaba, con él, se sentía segura, siempre había sido así. Su cuerpo apareció en el aire y pudo verlo, sus ojos apenas y lograban abrirse y cerrarse, solo se cercioró de verlo y en ese momento empezó a sentirse aun más débil__, cerró sus ojos y empezó a caer, solo esperaba un golpe más pero no fue así. El chico la tomó en sus brazos y evitó su caída._

_-Akane, Akane ¿estás bien?- le dijo con desesperación._

_-¿Lo venciste?- fueron las palabras de la vieja._

_-Sí- respondió la guerrera con dificultad._

_-Puedes descansar-._

_-Bien- dijo cerrando los ojos. _

_-Prometido, llévala a su habitación, yo me encargaré de sus heridas- él hizo caso. Esa noche ella pudo sentir como el chico no abandonó el lugar ni un solo instante. También sentía la presencia de su madre y Nabiki. En ocasiones escuchaba la voz de su padre y de Kasumi. La noche pasó y al amanecer ya había recobrado gran parte de su energía. Abrió los ojos y vio como los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana. Sintió su vientre pesado, se acomodó un poco en su cama y lo vio, su Ranma estaba ahí, se había quedado dormido y sus brazos estaban sobre su estomago y vientre. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por su rostro. _

_-Has despertado, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo la anciana._

_-Bien- dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro._

_-Veo que siempre decidió quedarse contigo, tu madre y demás estuvieron hasta tarde pero él los convenció de se fueran a descansar- ella solo suspiró._

_-Hoy no entrenaré- le informó a su sensei. Sus heridas estaban sanando, podía entrenar un poco, otra veces lo había hecho y en peores circunstancias pero esta vez era diferente, él debería estar cansado de cuidarla toda la noche. _

_-Bien-. _

-Akane…- susurró Ranma idiotizado ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica.

-Ranma…- fue la acostumbrada respuesta de la chica la cual, fue el único incentivo que él necesito para unir sus labios con los de su novia. Ella, la guerrera, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y correspondió el tan anhelado beso hasta que, una extraña y maligna presencia, se sintió en los alrededores, ambos chicos la sintieron e inmediatamente se separaron.

-¿Qué es…?- dijo Ranma.

-Me haré cargo- le informó desapareciendo del lugar.

-Akane… espera… rayos-.

-Supongo que está feliz cuñadito- le dijo Nabiki quien, estaba recostada contra la pared en la puerta del dojo.

-¿Nabiki? ¿No me digas que estabas observando?- le preguntó con la cara un tanto roja.

-Así es, al parecer están avanzando- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal la peli-café.

-Pero que ¿Qué dices?-.

-¿En dónde está mi aprendiz?- entró la anciana al dojo con cara de preocupación.

-No se preocupe, ya se marchó a derrotar a ese ser maligno que apareció- le dijo Ranma.

-Pero… la presencia maligna se aproxima… a gran velocidad…- declaró la anciana dejando a Nabiki y a Ranma estupefactos.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

Gracias por los reviews y a todas las personas que leen el fic en especial a:

Tenshi of Madara-Uchiha Hikaru, maring, Nia06 y Zizlila.

Naoko tendo: hola, muchas gracias port us comentarios, me alegra que te guste el fic y pues sí, ahora están comprometidos le guste o no a Akane jeje, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito. _

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

-Akane…- susurró Ranma idiotizado ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica.

-Ranma…- fue la acostumbrada respuesta de la chica la cual, fue el único incentivo que él necesito para unir sus labios con los de su novia. Ella, la guerrera, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y correspondió el tan anhelado beso hasta que, una extraña y maligna presencia, se sintió en los alrededores, ambos chicos la sintieron e inmediatamente se separaron.

-¿Qué es…?- dijo Ranma.

-Me haré cargo- le informó desapareciendo del lugar.

-Akane… Espera… Rayos-.

-Supongo que está feliz cuñadito- le dijo Nabiki quien, estaba recostada contra la pared en la puerta del dojo.

-¿Nabiki? ¿No me digas que estabas observando?- le preguntó con la cara un tanto roja.

-Así es, al parecer están avanzando- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal la peli-café.

-Pero que ¿Qué dices?-.

-¿En dónde está mi aprendiz?- entró la anciana al dojo con cara de preocupación.

-No se preocupe, ya se marchó a derrotar a ese ser maligno que apareció- le dijo Ranma.

-Pero… La presencia maligna se aproxima… A gran velocidad…- declaró la anciana dejando a Nabiki y a Ranma estupefactos.

* * *

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 9**

-Buenas tardes- se escucharon unas voces en la puerta del dojo Tendo.

-Esa es la voz de Akari- declaró Ranma.

-Ranma, amigo, estaba abierto y nos tomamos la libertad de entrar- dijo Hidekki mientras realizaba su aparición junto a la chica y su esposo, Ryoga.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con preocupación el oji-azul.

-Tu padre nos dijo que estabas en el dojo Tendo, planeábamos salir ya que, hace varias semanas no nos vemos- le explicó Akari.

-No es buen momento…

-Por favor Ranma, hace mucho que estás desaparecido- le dijo Ryoga.

-He tenido motivos…- dijo temeroso Ranma al sentir la presencia acercarse aun más.

-No hay tiempo para esto prometido- habló la anciana –reúne a la familia.

-Sí, vengan rápido chicos-.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?- le gritaba Hideki mientras los tres corrían tras el peli-negro.

-Familia, se aproxima un demonio, vengan todos- les gritó el prometido de Itsumi. Uno a uno llegaron al encuentro del chico de la terraza, Kasumi traía en brazos a Ayumi, a su lado llegó Tofú, Nabiki bajó corriendo las escaleras junto a Kuno, Soun se encontraba en el lugar y salió corriendo en busca de Naoko, se encontraron antes de que el hombre saliera del salón.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Ranma?- le tomó violentamente de la camisa Ryoga sin embargo, las dudas de los presentes fueron resultas cuando el muro del patio fue destrozado y una nube de polvo se levantó varios metros. Todos quedaron absortos ante lo que sus ojos divisaban.

-Prometido, los protegeré hasta donde pueda, no permitas que nadie deje la casa.

-De acuerdo anciana.

-Algo anda mal…

-¿Por qué lo dice señora?- le preguntó con temor Naoko Tendo.

-Porque Itsumi no logró detener al demonio antes de que llegara aquí además…

-¿Por qué ha venido aquí?- preguntó Nabiki Tendo.

-Eso es lo preocupante- dijo la vieja.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Akane?- preguntó en un mar de lágrimas Soun Tendo al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de la diosa.

-Tuvo problemas pero logró detener el ser a tiempo- dijo la anciana.

-¿Akane?- susurraron los tres amigos del chico de la trenza.

La guerrera llegó al encuentro del demonio a unos cuantos kilómetros del dojo más sin embargo, la fuerza bruta del ser era superior a la de ella. Itsumi, al no percatarse de ese pequeño detalle en un principio, se confió demasiado y el demonio con forma de dragón gigante, de dos cabezas y cuatro colas, arremató con fuerza con una de sus colas y la incrustó en una de las montañas que rodeaba la ciudad.

Rápidamente, y sin darle importancia a las heridas que este impacto le causó, la chica Tendo se dirigió con urgencia en la misma dirección del ser, en su camino, pudo darse cuenta de las intensiones de su oponente, su fuerte presencia solo fue una distracción para que ella abandonara el dojo y así, dejara sin protección a sus seres queridos, sin duda a equivocarse, el enemigo ya había descubierto su nueva base de concentración.

Un odio eminente creció en la chica a la vez que su mayor temor. El que alguien le hiciera daño a su familia y a él, su ser espacial. No pudo evitar empezar a sentir cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas y la furia la inundaba y en su interior solo buscaba más poder para lograr alcanzar a la bestia antes de que algo inevitable sucediese. Ese fue, sin duda alguna, la gota que derramó el vaso. Ese fue el inicio, del fin del dragón.

La guerrera Itsumi le dio alcance a unos cincuenta metros de su casa y con todas las fuerzas de su interior, arremató contra el ser maligno y esto provocó que se estrellara contra el muro de la residencia Tendo. Una vez que el polvo logró esparcirse, la silueta de la chica empezó a divisarse, al igual que el dragón que yacía tendido en el suelo.

-¡Akane! Estás a salvo- gritó Ranma sumamente feliz de verla sana y salvo.

-Hija…- murmuraba entre lágrimas la madre y el padre estaba atónito aunque la felicidad lograba divisarse en su rostro, al igual que en los del resto de la familia, en el interior les preocupaba más la vida de la chica a saber que un demonio se dirigía a atacarlos.

-¿Cómo que Akane?- decía desconcertado Ryoga.

-Mira con cuidado mi amor- le decía totalmente perpleja Akari –es Akane, no hay duda de ello.

-¿Akane? Ranma…- susurraba Hidekki mirando fijamente a Ranma quien, no despegaba su vista de su novia.

-Prometido- le llamó la anciana –Estamos en problemas…

-¿Qué dice vieja? Si Akane ya llegó.

-Mírala bien, esa no es la Itsumi que todos conocemos- ante esas palabras, todos los presentes se enfocaron en la mirada de la chica Tendo y se dieron cuenta que, sus ojos eran totalmente negros y brillaban con sed de sangre y venganza. La chica apareció sobre parte del muro destruido, su fría mirada penetraba al engendro y su vestuario era estilo chino, negro sin mangas, con una amplia abertura en ambas piernas, de las cuales, se resaltaban botas negras puntiagudas casi hasta las rodillas y otra abertura a la altura de los pechos, poseía bordados dorados, también usaba un guante y una capa negra, su cabellos negros eran cortos con flecos largos, la chica estaba vestida como Itsumi, su traje de guerrera, como siempre sin embargo, su báculo, la piedra que yacía en una de sus puntas, estaba totalmente negra.

-¿Quién te envió a mi cuartel, engendro?- la voz de la chica Tendo sonó sin vida alguna, despreciativa y amenazante a la vez.

-Vengo a destruirte Itsumi, eso conlleva a tus familiares- le dijo con voz tétrica el dragón que se ponía en pie lentamente y en un rápido movimiento envolvió en fuego a la guerrera.

-¡Akane!- fue el grito desgarrador de Ranma mientras las chicas Tendo lloraban ante la angustia de ver a la chica envuelta en llamas.

-Una diosa anciana no podrá detenerme- le dijo el dragón a la diosa del destino.

-Pero puedo entretenerte mientras Itsumi se incorpora.

-Esa débil mujer no podrá conmigo- y al finalizar sus palabras dejó caer una de sus colas sobre los presentes, la anciana había colocado un escudo y se dio a la tarea de resistir el potente ataque del ser mientras que Ranma trataba de calmar a los demás, gritos y llantos era lo único que se escuchaba.

La anciana empezó a sudar frío, ya estaba agotada y es que, sus poderes con el paso de los años se habían debilitado es por eso que, su tarea solo consistía en entrenar a Itsumi, la guerrera. Ranma por otra parte, estaba angustiado controlando a la gente a su alrededor y mirando las llamas que yacían en el muro donde se encontraba la chica.

Una bola de fuego pareció salir de donde se encontraba atrapada Akane, era la chica que se había liberado del ataque y desde una altura considerablemente alta, se lanzó con su báculo convertido en espada contra la cola que trataba de aplastar a su familia y demás.

-¡Wau!- expresó Hidekki –Nunca pensé ver una pelea de la guerrera tan de cerca.

-No es para alegrarse Hidekki- la mirada de sus tres amigos lo miraron con preocupación –Algo anda mal.

La chica cortó la cola del dragón, esta cayó en medio del patio. El demonio miró con odio la acción y arremató con su otra cola a la chica que con gran velocidad, esquivó el ataque.

-Parece que no necesita ayuda- dijo Ryoga.

-¡Akane es sensacional!- secundó Akari emocionada mientras la guerrera se posicionaba en el suele, de rodillas.

-Tierra- dijo la chica mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el suelo y le devolvía una mirada frívola al demonio –sube…

Una montaña apareció bajo los pies del dragón.

-Ábrete- dijo una vez que el demonio había quedado atrapado en su conjuro. La tierra comenzó a desmoronarse dejando al dragón en medio de los escombros –Agua- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo –Cae- y una torre de agua cayó cubriendo al demonio dejándolo imposibilitado a utilizar su lanza llamas.

-Itsumi…- susurra la anciana –Ranma, prepárate, una vez que acabe con el demonio, tu papel de prometido nos hará falta para regresar a Akane a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Esa chica que vez en este momento, no es la Akane que todos conocemos.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo emocionado –Sabía que Akane aun seguía aquí.

-Pues si pero en este momento, Itsumi es quien maneja sus acciones- le explicó Cologne.

-Truenos- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de la chica mientras que el cielo se tornaba gris y una serie de truenos parecían que iban a hacer su aparición mientras ella levantaba sus brazos –Vengan a mí.

Una serie de truenos y relámpagos cayeron sobre la trampa en donde se encontraba el engendro del mal rostizándolo irremediablemente.

-¡Vaya! Esa es una muerte espantosa- expresó Kuno.

-Eso es porque, es Itsumi la que dirige las acciones del cuerpo de Akane. Itsumi siempre fue cruel al destruir a sus enemigos.

-No lo entiendo señora- habló Naoko –Usted dijo que Akane ya no estaba en su cuerpo, Akane misma nos dijo que era Itsumi, la antigua guerrera.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.

-Explíquese anciana- le dijo enfurecido el peli-negro.

-En el momento de la transfusión de poderes, se suponía que Itsumi tomara el cuerpo de Akane para lograr su cometido en este mundo, el alma de la chica poseía gran parte del alma de Itsumi y es por eso que, ella era la única que podría soportar el traspaso. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó según lo que habíamos previsto. Itsumi no logró apoderarse del alma ni cuerpo de Akane, quien, aprovechó que sus seres queridos sabían lo contrario y les hizo creer a todos que había sido absorbida por la guerrera para dejar sus sentimientos de su pasado atrás y evitar que estos influyeran en sus decisiones futuras.

-¿Cómo pudo hacernos eso?- dijo Soun.

-Usted le dijo que ella nunca podría volver- agregó la anciana –Era lo mejor pero…

-Pero- la obligó a seguir Nabiki.

-Cuando Akane se ve perdida o llena de coraje, su alma pierde su fuerza y se deja absorber por Itsumi.

-¿Y eso es malo porque…?- pidió Naoko Tendo.

-Porque existe la posibilidad de que Itsumi la absorba por completo, el problema radica en quien controle el cuerpo de Akane, la misión no se ve afectada aunque Itsumi puede utilizar sus poderes mejor que Akane, eso sería lo ideal.

-Pero eso nos quitaría a Akane- dijo consternada Kasumi.

-¡Tía Kane!- decía la pequeña Ayumi mientras estiraba los brazos, ante ese acto todos miraron al frente, la chica se encontraba observándolos.

-Vieja Cologne.

-Itsumi, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No has hecho mal trabajo al entrenar este cuerpo.

-Akane es fuerte- defendió la anciana a la portadora de los poderes de la guerrera.

-Aun le falta.

-Aun se está entrenando.

-Pidió mi ayuda a gritos- dijo entrecerrando aun más sus ojos.

-Déjala a ella enfrentar a Zhong Kui esta vez- pidió la anciana sabiendo los deseos de su nueva aprendiz.

-¿Crees que ella pueda lograrlo?

-Ella podrá- intervino enérgicamente Ranma.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el prometido- dijo con sarna la guerrera.

-Deja que Akane siga controlando su cuerpo.

-Déjame pensarlo…- dijo mientras ríe en son de burla por las palabras del chico –Sabes, debo agradecerte, de no ser por tus constantes desplantes para con Tendo, ella no habría decidido convertirse en la guerrera que es hoy.

-Era su destino.

-Es posible, aun no entiendo lo que te ve, no eres nada especial.

-Tenemos una historia y no vas a entrometerte- le dijo enérgicamente el chico.

-Si claro, he leído su mente miles de veces, aun no sé cómo tienes el descaro de querer recuperarlo con todo el daño que le has causado al abandonarla.

-Yo, yo… eso no es tu problema, ahora estamos juntos otra vez y tú no te interpondrás entre nosotros- acto seguido, el chico se colocó frente a la chica y la tomó por los hombros, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó.

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, sabían, la mayoría, sabían que ellos habían vuelto y estaban comprometidos "a la fuerza" pero, de ahí a besar a Itsumi en el cuerpo de Akane, Cologne presentía que la reacción de la guerrera sería fatal.

Ranma rodeó a la chica por la cintura, forzó el beso hasta que sintió que era correspondido. Sin darse cuenta, la chica colocó sus manos en el cabello peli-negro.

-Ranma…

-Akane…- susurraron ambos mientras despegaban sus labios y se miraban a los ojos para perderse unos segundos en ellos.

-¿Itsumi?- murmuró la anciana.

La guerrera miró a su sensei y luego a los presentes sin despegarse de su novio.

-Akari… Ryoga… Hidekki…- musitó mirando a los alrededores.

-¿Akane?- dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aprendiz- le llamó su sensei al cerciorarse que la chica Tendo había vuelto, la chica solo la miró –Arregla este desastre y prepárate, ya tengo listo tu castigo, esos tres ya tienen sus bocas selladas- le dijo refiriéndose a los amigos del peli-negro y a que no podrían comentar el asunto con nadie que no fuera alguien de los presentes en ese lugar.

-Sí… ¡Suéltame _baka!- _le gritó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro que solo Ranma pudo notar.

La guerrera reparó todo el lugar con los restos del dragón y se trasladó a su habitación junto a sus sensei.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de agradecimiento:

A Karina Natsumi y Zizlila.

Ranma_Akane: lamento la demora, qué alegría que te guste el fic, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también.

JcNena: hola!, gracias por tu review, lamento haber demorado en actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Ranma rodeó a la chica por la cintura, forzó el beso hasta que sintió que era correspondido. Sin darse cuenta, la chica colocó sus manos en el cabello peli-negro._

_-Ranma…_

_-Akane…- susurraron ambos mientras despegaban sus labios y se miraban a los ojos para perderse unos segundos en ellos._

_-¿Itsumi?- murmuró la anciana._

_La guerrera miró a su sensei y luego a los presentes sin despegarse de su novio. _

_-Akari… Ryoga… Hidekki…- musitó mirando a los alrededores._

_-¿Akane?- dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Aprendiz- le llamó su sensei al cerciorarse que la chica Tendo había vuelto, la chica solo la miró –Arregla este desastre y prepárate, ya tengo listo tu castigo, esos tres ya tienen sus bocas selladas- le dijo refiriéndose a los amigos del peli-negro y a que no podrían comentar el asunto con nadie que no fuera alguien de los presentes en ese lugar._

_-Sí… ¡Suéltame baka!- le gritó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro que solo Ranma pudo notar._

_La guerrera reparó todo el lugar con los restos del dragón y se trasladó a su habitación junto a su sensei._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 10**

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en el dojo Tendo y la anciana y su aprendiz no se habían aparecido por el lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo y no había vuelto a ocurrir otro suceso relacionado con demonios y seres oscuros. Ranma estaba un poco alterado, no había sabido nada de su novia en todo este tiempo, la noche del ataque solo escuchó como Cologne le había reprendido por haberse dejado controlar por el alma de Itsumi y que debido a esto le iba a impartir un castigo.

El castigo de la guerrera fue diferente en esta ocasión. La vieja diosa sabía lo que más perturbaba a su aprendiz y por ende procedió a aislarla, se marcharon al monte Fuji, casi a tres mil quinientos metros de altura, a solo doscientos setenta y seis metros del pico, aquí se asentaron envueltas en una barrera mágica para no ser detectadas por turistas o alpinistas. La idea era que la joven reflexionara de sus actos, ya en otras ocasiones se había dejado absorber por el alma de Itsumi, mas sin embargo, no había sido totalmente envuelta por su aura vengativa, como hace tres noches mostró.

La anciana no veía problema alguno en que Itsumi reapareciera en este mundo, de hecho, esa era la idea desde un principio, desde que la función de los guardianes era encontrar a la reencarnación de Itsumi para entrenarla y estar listos, listos para acabar con los demonios que traspasarían la línea del tiempo, dirigidos por Zhong Kui. Ya faltaban pocos demonios, eso era un hecho ya que, las presencias malignas disminuían, en tanto, la presencia de Zhong Kui se fortalecía no obstante, aun no se podía detectar su escondite.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no entiendo, esa vieja bruja la está castigando- decía alterado Ranma mientras trataba de practicar en el dojo Tendo.

-¡Oh Ranma! Debes tranquilizarte, así no podrás entrenar- le decía Naoko Tendo a su yerno.

-Es verdad Ranma- le apoyaba Soun a su esposa –cuando regresen tendremos una seria conversación con Akane.

-Mientras, es mejor que la señora Cologne la castigue, así no volverá a convertirse en esa guerrera fría y desalmada.

-Ranma- le llamó Kasumi –tus amigos están aquí –Ranma dejó de entrenar, o mejor dicho, de descargar su sentimiento de incapacidad por no poder ver a Akane y librarla del castigo que su entrenadora le estaba impartiendo, para atender en el comedor de la residencia Tendo, a sus amigos.

-Ranma, no sabemos qué hacer, es decir, no podemos comentar el asunto de hace tres días con nadie, solo entre nosotros…- le decía Ryoga.

-Es normal, están bajo un hechizo al igual que yo y los familiares de Akane, solo entre nosotros podemos comentar todo lo relacionado con Akane e Itsumi.

-Explícanos bien Ranma- le exigió Akari –Explícanos qué es lo que pasó y porqué esta chica, la guerrera que ha aparecido últimamente, quien se encarga de destruir a todos los seres malignos que aparecen, ella, la que parece ser la heroína de la ciudad… Es… ¿Es nuestra amiga Akane?- Ranma se quedó mirando a su amiga, el silencio se hizo mayor, todos concentraron su vista en el chico de la coleta.

-Sí, es ella.

-¿Pero… ella no…?

-Ella, Hidekki, ella es la reencarnación de la gran guerrera Itsumi.

-No era solo un mito…

-Hidekki, sé que lo tuyo con Akane nunca funcionó, Akane y yo estamos comprometidos, y quería que lo supieras por mí.

-¿Comprometidos?- dijo dudando el chico, Ryoga y Akari se mantuvieron al margen.

-Así es, sé que lo de ustedes nunca funcionó, en parte por ti, y en gran parte porque ella no logró olvidarme nunca, los tres- dijo refiriéndose a su persona, a su amigo y a la mujer de su vida, Akane Tendo –hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, ella es la mujer de mi vida, y la amo como sé que ella me ama a mí- dijo con tal intensidad, tratando de creer sus propias palabras –y cuando todo esto termine, quiero que nos casemos y que no haya problemas entre nosotros.

-Ranma, ya te lo había dicho, yo volví con Soe, yo solo lastimé a Akane y agradezco que al menos ella aun me dirige la palabra.

-Aclarado el asunto- interrumpe Ryoga -¿Nos puedes explicar cómo es que Akane es Itsumi?

-Bien- luego de que el de ojos azules respirara profundamente, les explicó a sus amigos sobre Itsumi, la línea del tiempo y el ser maligno por el cual, Itsumi debía regresar para acabar con él y cómo Akane había sido involucrada en todo esto, no solo para acabar con este ser sino para proteger a sus seres queridos, incluyéndolo a él.

-¿Y dices que existe la posibilidad de que Akane muera si triunfa?- le pregunta dudosa Akari, el de la coleta se calló, esa pregunta nunca la había querido aceptar, él tenía la esperanza de que la chica viviera y estuviera a su lado una vez que todo terminara; sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza.

-Ella lo va a lograr, de eso estoy segura- interrumpió Yuca mientras entraba con Nabiki y Kuno al salón.

-¡Yuca! Tiempo sin verte- le dijo Akari mientras se levantaba a saludar.

Esa tarde, los jóvenes pasaron charlando sobre Akane, recordando viejos tiempos, suponiendo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, los padres de la chica de cabellos azulados, cuando no estaba convertida en la famosa guerrera, los acompañaron, todos rieron y pasaron un convite agradable; a excepción del joven Saotome, aunque estaba presente, disfrutando del tiempo que compartía con sus amigos y futuros familiares, en su mente solo la imagen de la chica aparecía en su mente. En tanto, la reencarnación de Itsumi terminaba su periodo de reflexión y relajación, la anciana sabía que ahora que se había reencontrado con el amor de su vida, el mantenerla alejada de él era suficiente castigo.

Desde que decidió invadir el dojo Tendo y convertirlo en su base de operaciones, sabía que podría controlar de una mejor manera a su aprendiz. El comprometerla con el chico, quien hace algún tiempo fue un experto en artes marciales, solo seguía siendo parte de su plan para controlar a la guerrera. Así es, la guerrera Itsumi fue temida, una gran guerrera, en busca de la destrucción del mal, pero ella misma era un demonio, acababa fríamente con sus oponentes, pero esto nadie lo sabía, solo los antiguos dioses y la misma Itsumi. La propia guerrera sabía lo que pasaba una vez que se dejaba dominar por su poder, podía ser peor que el propio Zhong Kui, sin embargo tenía claro que, Zhong Kui atentaba contra los seres humanos, caso contrario al de la guerrera, quien se desquitaba con los seres malignos, pero eso no significaba que la humanidad estuviera a salvo con ella y su poder, por eso, al Zhong Kui realizar el conjuro que lo regresaría a la vida cien años después, ella decidió y sabía que solo ella, sería capaz de acabar con tanta maldad, decidió sellarse al igual que él, condicionándose a regresar a este mundo, sin embargo, su alma se dividió y la mayor parte, fue concedida a la chica Tendo, eso fue algo que no planeo.

Akane estaba al tanto de todo, las pocas veces que se había transformado en Itsumi, había tenido acceso a la memoria de la guerrera, por tanto, conocía la mayor parte de la historia. Sabía que entre los planes de Itsumi, estaba previsto regresar y morir una vez que acabara con su trabajo pendiente, y el que ella tuviera gran parte de su alma, por ende, que fuera la única que podía tratar de controlar los poderes, salía de los planes de Akane. En sueños y cuando la chica Tendo se debilitaba, empezaba una batalla mental entre ambas guerreras por asumir el control del cuerpo que contenía el alma de Itsumi.

_-Es mi vida- le había dejado muy claro Akane a Itsumi –La manejaré a mi antojo, acabaré tu trabajo pendiente y descansarás en paz._

_-No podrás sin mi ayuda._

_-Entonces, cuando te necesite, solo tendré que pedir tu ayuda. _

_-¿Serás capaz de controlarme?_

_-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

La antigua guerrera, después de discutir varias veces con la chica Tendo, y de realizar que no tenía el poder suficiente para dominarla, tuvo que acceder a hacer las cosas al modo de Akane. Después de esto, Akane empezó a actuar fríamente, a parecerse más a Itsumi, y así, las cosas entre ambas guerreras funcionaba y solo Itsumi, conocía las verdaderas razones de Akane. La anciana Cologne asumía tal comportamiento, a la influencia de Itsumi, qué equivocada que estaba.

* * *

-Admítelo Ranma, anhelabas besar a Akane desde hace tanto- le molestaba Hidekki.

-Fue un beso de novela- decía Akari emocionada mientras las mejillas del joven Saotome se coloreaban aun más de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Ya! No molesten, somos novios, no le veo nada malo- todos reían ante el comportamiento del chico.

-Pero ella no está muy de acuerdo cuñado.

-No te metas Nabiki.

-Buenas noches- interrumpió la anciana, ella y su aprendiz habían aparecido repentinamente en el salón en donde se encontraba toda la familia y amigos.

-Akane- dijo Ranma emocionado al verla, se levantó para acomodarse a su lado, pero la chica, con su típica mirada fría y sin expresión se excusó para retirarse del lugar.

-Estoy cansada, iré a mi habitación…

-Espera Akane- habló Soun Tendo con voz firme, la chica se detuvo, ya sabía que no podía escudarse más en su fachada de Itsumi, ya sabía que todos estaban al tanto de que ella seguía siendo Akane.

Al ser Itsumi, al tener que verse obligada por su sensei a estar cerca de sus seres queridos, el ser simplemente solo Itsumi, haría menos dolorosa una segunda despedida, ella estaba consciente de que existía un mínimo de posibilidades de seguir viva una vez que acabara con su misión.

-Debemos hablar- volvió a hablar su padre mientras se levantaba.

-No tenemos nada de que…

-Te espero en el dojo- dijo sin más y se retiró, la chica lo observó salir del salón y tragó grueso, muy pocas veces en su vida su padre se comportaba con tal seriedad, sabía que se había metido en un gran problema, suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada, al fin y al cabo, podía seguir siendo una guerrera muy poderosa, pero no podía faltarle el respeto a su padre, así había sido educada.

-Akane- dijo Yuca, la chica la miró mientras que se acercaba –Bienvenida, sabía que seguías siendo tú- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, Akane no respondió al abrazo, estuvo en shock unos segundo para luego suavizar su mirada.

-Siempre lo supe Yuca- su amiga se alegró y la soltó. Akari imitó a Yuca una vez que esta la soltó.

-Me asfixias Akari…

-Lo siento- decía –es bueno tenerte de regreso –la chica no contestó, se limitó a soltarse y emprender a caminar hacia el dojo seguida de su madre.

-Cuando acabes con tu padre, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- fueron las palabras de Ranma quien se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta que daba al gran pasillo que conectaba la casa Tendo con el dojo, la guerrera se limitó a verlo fríamente, pasó al lado del chico y siguió su camino sin responderle.

-Yo iré a descansar- anunció Cologne.

-¿Desea algo de comer?- le preguntó Kasumi a la anciana con su amble sonrisa.

-No gracias.

-Será mejor retirarnos- dijo Ryoga -¡Cuídate Ranma!

-Y no presiones a Akane, recuerda que tú eres el causante de todos sus sufrimientos- le regañó Akari.

-Lo sé.

-Nos vemos- Yuca al igual que los otros abandonaron la residencia Tendo.

-Kuno baby, ya que todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿seguimos escogiendo los colores para los manteles de nuestra boda?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí- la pareja se retiró mientras que Ranma se dirigió al estanque del patio para esperar a su prometida. Kasumi, el doctor Tofú y Ayumi, se retiraron a su habitación.

* * *

-Akane, me has decepcionado.

-Soun…- murmuraba su esposa.

-Nos has mentido, ¿tienes idea del sufrimiento tan grande que nos has causado?

-Recuerdo perfectamente, padre, que tú me echaste de esta casa y me consideraste muerta desde entonces.

-Porque lo que querías hacer era una loquera- le alegó.

-Es posible, pero no tenía alternativa.

-Pero nunca nos dijiste nada hija, nunca nos dijiste que lo hiciste por nuestra seguridad…- habló Naoko.

-Y por la del mundo entero…- susurró la guerrera.

-Pensamos que estabas muerta-volvió a hablar la cabeza de los Tendo-, hemos llorado tu partida todo este tiempo, y luego, te pareces aquí y nos mientes nuevamente diciendo que no eras tú sino una guerrera antigua.

-En parte lo soy…

-Akane, hija- le abrazó su madre- te hemos extrañado tanto, al menos podrías dejar de actuar tan fríamente y volver a ser como antes.

-No puedo.

-Pero hija…

-Ustedes nunca van a entenderlo, háganse a la idea de que sigo muerta, antes estaba muerta en vida, era tan infeliz- dijo alterándose un poco- y voy a terminar muerta cuando esto acabe, así que no sigan encariñándose conmigo, si estoy aquí es contra mi voluntad.

-No nos hables así- le reprendió Soun, Naoko estaba al borde de la lágrimas.

-Es mejor que me retire…

-Un momentito señorita, estás castigada- le informó Soun.

-¿Castigada? ¡Ja! ¡Qué gracioso padre! Olvidas que nadie aquí es capaz de controlarme.

-¿Acaso tu olvidas que soy tu padre?

-Akane, no te enseñamos a ser grosera y mal educada- le reprendió su madre –Muestra respeto, la chica miró a su madre con profundidad, queriendo contradecirla, gritarle, pero no podía.

-Bien, aclarado el asunto- ambas mujeres miraron al hombre –tu castigo es trtar mejor a tu prometido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Excelente castigo querido.

-Ni lo sueñen, ya déjenme en paz- gritó ofuscada la guerrera para dejar el dojo. Salió hecha una fiera.

-Akane- la llamó su novio interceptándola en el jardín.

-Apártate Ranma.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo de mal modo para seguir su camino pasando al lado del chico de la coleta.

-Eres mi prometida, todo lo que te pase me incumbe- le dijo seriamente tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Eso no es verdad, ahora suéltame- le exigió empezándose a molestar esta vez en serio.

-Akane, tenemos que hablar- le pidió el chico casi en un susurro mientras la tomaba de su delgada cintura y la atraía más a su cuerpo.

-Ahora no.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy de humor…

-Nunca lo estás.

-¡Oye!

-Eres mi prometida, y si quiero estar contigo, ¡estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo!

-Eso es lo que tú crees…

-¡Rayos Akane! Deja de ser tan obstinada- acto seguido, el chico trató de besarla, pero solo logró rozar sus labios.

-No te atrevas a besarme a la fuerza.

-Pero…

-Ya déjame en paz…

-¡Akane!

-Padre.

-¿Qué acabamos de hablar?- la chica lo miró con rencor.

-Vamos a hablar a otro lugar Ranma- la chica tomó de la mano al joven y desaparecieron.

Continuará…

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y a quienes leen la historia, en especial a:

Nia06, Madame de la Fere-du Vallon, CONEJA, Zizlilia y a Ranma_Akane.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Akane, tenemos que hablar- le pidió el chico casi en un susurro mientras la tomaba de su delgada cintura y la atraía más a su cuerpo. _

_-Ahora no. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No estoy de humor…_

_-Nunca lo estás._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Eres mi prometida, y si quiero estar contigo, ¡estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo! _

_-Eso es lo que tú crees…_

_-¡Rayos Akane! Deja de ser tan obstinada- acto seguido, el chico trató de besarla, pero solo logró rozar sus labios. _

_-No te atrevas a besarme a la fuerza. _

_-Pero…_

_-Ya déjame en paz…_

_-¡Akane!_

_-Padre._

_-¿Qué acabamos de hablar?- la chica lo miró con rencor. _

_-Vamos a hablar a otro lugar Ranma- la chica tomó de la mano al joven y desaparecieron._

_

* * *

_

**Sobreviviendo después de ti**

**Capítulo 11**

La guerrera se tele transportó junto a su prometido al límite de la prefectura de Yamanashi, a orillas de la carretera que rodeaba el límite montañoso de este lugar. Era de noche, una noche despejada ya que, las nubes casi no adornaban el cielo y pocas estrellas se vislumbraban en él. Por la hora, el lugar se encontraba desolado. Aparecieron a orillas de la carretera. La chica portaba un semblante molesto. Una vez que se cercioró del lugar, y de que nadie los molestaría, se apartó unos metros del muchacho y contempló el precipicio que adornaba el territorio.

El chico estaba un poco asombrado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían aparecido en otro lugar, al parecer muy lejano de Nerima, observó para todos lados posibles y luego centró su mirada en la guerrera, quien estaba al borde de la carretera, observando el paisaje.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En el límite de la prefectura de Yamanashi.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Así es- le respondió la chica ya un poco más calmada.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Querías que habláramos- le dijo sin mirarlo, ella seguía con la mirada fija en el paisaje nocturno que tanto lograba calmarla desde que empezó su ardua tarea como la guerrera Itsumi.

El chico miró la espalda de su prometida, se encontraba a escasos dos metros de ella tan cerca y tan, tan lejos de él; debía admitir que la chica que se encontraba frente a él no era la misma Akane Tendo que había sido suya, ya no era la chica tierna, amistosa, y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, no, esa ya no era la Akane que él conoció. Tenía en frente a una total desconocida, no sabía cómo llegó a pensar que esa chica a la que en algún momento de su vida llegó a amar, aunque nunca se lo dijo, había cambiado tanto, en estos momentos dudaba del porqué se había obsesionado por volver con ella, pero algo en su interior le decía de debía estar con ella.

-Akane, ¿qué te pasó?- la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar esa simple pero compleja pregunta, dio gracias al cielo y a todos los dioses de que el chico no podía ver sus gestos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mirada se suavizó por unos momentos, hasta llegó a sentirse nostálgica –Cuando estabas convertida en Itsumi, ella dijo que había sido mi culpa...- el chico se encontraba cabizbajo en esos momentos -Por mis desplantes y…

-No te creas el centro del universo- el chico alzó su mirada bastante sorprendido al escuchar la fría voz de la chica –Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, cuando tomé la decisión de convertirme en la guerrera Itsumi no estaba pensando en ti, sino en lo que yo quería y lo que era mejor para todos los seres humanos, no más.

-Pero, pero el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños tú… tú me pusiste a prueba, yo recuerdo…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, "_ja_", una despedida sumamente patética, pero creía, no, estaba completamente segura de que nunca más te volvería a ver…

_Había llegado la__ media noche, la chica salió al mirador que tenía la casa de Genma, miraba fijamente el horizonte, la fiesta la tenía cansada, al igual que la actitud de su ex novio, quería despejar su mente para lograr irse de ese lugar, de pronto, una voz conocida, inconfundible entre miles, una que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida o de la poca que le quedaba… irrumpió sus pensamientos. _

_-Akane…_

_-Ranma- sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos confundiéndolos de cierta manera, hacía casi cuatro años no se miraban de esa forma, de esa manera tan especial que era capaz de desconectarlos del mundo que los rodeaba._

_-¿Qué haces?- le dice el chico apartando la mirada._

_-Solo… me relajo- ese acto decepcionó aun más a la chica, "es obvio que aquí ya no queda nada", pensó -¿Qué se siente tener treinta?_

_-Nada en especial, aun puedo seguir en las fiestas- afirma el chico, "y eso me confirma que la decisión es la correcta, aquí… ya no queda nada", volvió a repetirse mentalmente la chica._

_-Has cambiado…- le dice._

_-¿Acaso tu no lo has hecho también?- le contesta el de ojos azules con una pregunta para evitar contestar. _

_-Sí, la Akane que conociste ya no existe._

_-"Ja", a mi me pareces la misma- dice simplemente Ranma. _

_-Lo único que queda de ella es el gran amor que siente por ti- Ranma se quedó frío ante esa confesión, Akane nunca, nunca, había sido tan directa y sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él, ni hacia otra persona que él recordara. _

_-Akane…_

_-Lo demás, tu lo mataste- le dice apartando su mirada, con un poco de resentimiento, ya que sentía como sus ojos se ponían llorosos una vez más. _

_-Akane, yo… sabes que yo no…_

_-No te preocupes Ranma, lo sé, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, solo quería que lo supieras- le dice volviendo a enfrentar su mirada. _

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le pregunta totalmente desconcertado._

_-Sabes- le dice limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que rodó por su mejilla –Nunca logré olvidarte, pasé llorándote muchas noches, lo mío con Hidekki nunca funcionó, por ti en una parte, y aun así volvimos a ser amigos- hace una pausa, suspira y continúa –lo que me ha mantenido hasta ahora es mi familia pero por su bien, debo marcharme._

_-No te entiendo…_

_-Solo quería que supieras- le dice mientras se acerca y coloca una mano en su mejilla –qué fuiste la persona más especial para mi hasta el día de hoy, que nunca dejé de amarte y siempre quise volver contigo, pero después de hoy, eso nunca será posible…_

_-Akane… no entiendo._

_-No hace falta que lo hagas… me marcho y dudo mucho que vuelva a regresar._

_-¿Adónde?_

_-Muy lejos…- dijo un poco alto, y luego susurró para ella misma -de donde nunca podré volver con vida…_

_-Akane…_

_-Sabes- le vuele a decir mientras le acaricia la mejilla que ya tenía sosteniendo en su mano –lo irónico de todo es que lo desee por tanto tiempo y el precio que pagaré es tan alto, hasta el día de hoy te amé con alma, vida y corazón, prométeme que serás feliz…- le suplicó._

_-Akane…_

_-Solo, prométemelo- imploró la chica una vez más y esto desconcertó mucho al chico. _

_-Te lo… te lo prometo- dijo dudando Ranma._

_-Eres de los pocos que me despediré- dijo para mirar por última vez a su ex-novio, su amor de la vida -Adiós…- dijo mientras depositaba un melancólico beso en la frente del chico- y así se marchó del lugar dejando a un confundido Ranma mirando por donde la chica desaparecía._

-En ese momento no entendí, al día siguiente sentí una extraña sensación de vacío, una que no había sentido desde que terminamos, y luego, empecé a soñarte en peligro constantemente, aun me sucede…

-Eso no es problema mío, no he hecho nada para que tengas pesadillas.

-¡Claro que son pesadillas! El solo pensar que puede ocurrirte algo me pone como loco, me siento impotente, yo, yo… Yo no sabría que hacer…- le confesó el chico con voz impotente, arrastrando el miedo en sus palabras.

-Lo mismo que has hecho todos estos años que me dejaste, seguir con tu vida- le contestó la guerrera, aun le daba la espalda al chico y sus palabras eran frías como el viento que los rodeaba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó, el chico se había alterado y ella se dignó a verlo a la cara.

-¿Acaso creíste que después de todo lo que ha pasado yo iba a regresar contigo?- la cara del chico se deformó.

-Yo…

-O es que no recuerdas cómo me humillaste después de que terminamos- dijo alterándose bastante, perdiendo después de mucho, la noción del tiempo- acaso no recuerdas con cuántas mujeres estuviste después de mí, acaso no recuerdas la vez que me rebajé a buscarte, yo, yo que nunca en la vida le había rogado a nadie, nunca… Nunca tampoco me entregué a nadie más…- terminó de decir la chica en un susurro.

-Akane yo, lo siento, no puedo negarte que te lastimé inmensamente y no tengo perdón pero, la verdad es que nunca he dejado de amarte- gritó el chico de la trenza – sé que he sido un imbécil y que te perdí con mis dudas e inseguridades yo… yo quise, no, estaba convencido que si seguía a tu lado iba a perder mi juventud- la chica la miró con odio –pero no, me equivoqué, a los meses de haber terminado me di cuenta de cuánto te extrañaba, de cuánto te necesitaba para respirar, para vivir… Pero, fui un cobarde, cuándo me di cuenta ya no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo de escucharte decir que no ibas a volver conmigo y simplemente me dediqué a buscar un reemplazo de ti…

-¿Cómo dices eso? Siempre supiste que yo estaba ahí para ti, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de eso?

-Tenía miedo de arruinar todo…

-Eres un maldito cobarde, mentiroso- explotó la chica –Sabes cuántas noches pasé llorándote, esperando tu regreso…

-No me digas eso Akane, me duele, sé que yo no he sufrido ni derramado la mitad de las lágrimas que tu…

-Tú no sabes lo que yo he sufrido y nunca lo sabrás- le interrumpió violentamente –tú no te mereces ni siquiera estar en mi presencia- le dijo con desprecio y el chico sintió miedo, el peor de todos sus temores.

-¿De qué estás hablando Akane?

-No te ilusiones con que somos prometidos, esto solo es temporal, cuando todo acabe y si no muero, voy a desaparecer de la vida de todos.

-No puedes hacer eso- le gritó el chico tomándola de los brazos con fuerza y sacudiéndola –no te permitiré que nos dejes de nuevo, eso nunca, ¿acaso no piensas en tu familia? ¿En tus amigos? ¿En mi?

-Mi familia ya se acostumbró a estar sin mí, pueden hacerlo otra vez, al igual que Yuca, no tengo más amigos, y con respecto a ti, creo que ya sabes que oficialmente no me interesa lo que pueda pasarte- el chico la soltó y su vista se perdió en cualquier punto lejos de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Su Akane, su dulce chica no era la que estaba parada en frente de él, esa chica realmente no era la chica de la que él se había enamorado hace muchos años atrás. La chica que tenía en frente pasaba sobre él y sus seres queridos sin importarle nada, qué fue lo que le pasó en todos estos años, acaso él había tenido la culpa de ese cambio tan grande, de cambiar a esa chica tan dulce y desinteresada, sí, él sabía que era el mayor responsable de los cambios en su vida y en la vida de la familia Tendo y eso era algo que al parecer, cargaría por el resto de su vida, y no quería aceptar la realidad que estaba viviendo. Los besos que se dieron con anterioridad no habían significado nada para ella, era una muy buena actriz, de eso no había duda alguna, su agonía aumentó.

Trató de respirar, con dificultad sin duda alguna. La miró a los ojos y estos eran inexpresivos, cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquila y él al borde de la locura. Realmente no conocía a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Ahora siendo Itsumi, lo menos que necesito es alguien que se interponga en mi trabajo, no te necesito Saotome, te dejaré en Nerima y espero no tener que verte en lo sucesivo, vamos…

-Tú, tu ya no eres Akane Tendo, la chica inocente y bella de la que me enamoré, ahora solo eres una persona sin sentimiento alguno- dijo el chico con rencor y el corazón de la guerrera se estrujó, eso quería decir que su plan estaba funcionando, apartaría al chico de su vida y así lo protegería de los ataques y peligros que la rodeaban constantemente, era verdad que tenía todos los reclamos y resentimientos guardados desde hacía tantos años y ahora que los liberaba no tenían sentido, pero le habían servido para hacer el teatro creíble.

-¡Vaya! Me llamaste persona, eso es un cumplido- se jactó con ironía la chica cuando recuperó el aliento y evitó que sus ojos se humedecieran, él solo la miró con desprecio.

La chica se acercó al hombre y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, el solo contacto con el muchacho la hacía vulnerable, estaba consciente de que esta sería una de las últimas veces que lo vería, que lo tocaría, que lo tendría tan cerca pero era necesario, no podría perdonarse nunca en la vida que a él le pasara algo y menos por su culpa, esto en definitiva era lo mejor.

-Creo que no es necesario que te diga que nuestro compromiso acabó- dijo ella sin mirarlo y con la voz un poco melancólica, él solo la miró desconcertado, en ese momento la chica sintió una presencia extraña a su alrededor –Apártate y no te metas- tiró al chico contra el paredón de la calle y ella se interpuso delante de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el chico un tanto asustado ya que sentía que estaban rodeados.

-Es una emboscada…

La chica miraba a todos los lados posibles, sombras iban haciendo su aparición, eran unas seis e iban tomando forma sólida. Eran demonios de distintas clases, de roca, de agua, de fuego, cada uno tenía un poder diferente, su nivel de ataque era algo alto y la chica lo sintió.

Ranma miraba a todos los lados posibles sin saber qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar y miraba la espalda de la chica, lo mejor sería hacerle caso a la guerrera que tenía en frente, eso es lo único que eran ahora, él, un simple ser humano envuelto en una pelea entre una poderosa guerrera y unos cuantos demonios.

-Quédate donde estas, ¿me entendiste Saotome?

-Sí- dijo él arrastrando las palabras, ella suspiró, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que aunque estaban rodeados por esos engendros del mal, él seguía enojado con ella.

Los demonios empezaron a atacar a la chica, todos a la vez y ella contraatacó, utilizó un poco de rayos para hacerse un perímetro a sus alrededor, el demonio de roca pasó sin ser afectado por tal ataque, así como ella lo había previsto, lo atacó mientras los otros se reponían, trató con cañones de agua saliendo de sus manos, eso lo hizo retroceder un poco mientras llegaba el demonio de fuego y le recetaba lo mismo, al evaporarse un poco llegó el ser acuático , la chica cambió sus ataques por ataques de fuego, incendió gran parte de la carretera provocando que el suelo falseara un poco y se agrietara.

Ranma se encontraba detrás de la chica mirando sus movimientos sumamente planificados, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo buena que era Akane para coordinarse en las peleas, era obvio que había recibido un gran entrenamiento y que mientras ellos en un pasado habían entrenado por diversión, esa motivación sin duda alguna la había llevado a convertirse en la gran guerrera que era ahora e inexplicablemente, en ese momento se sentía orgulloso de haber sido parte de la vida de la chica pero aun así, la veía tan lejana a él en ese momento.

La chica hizo aparecer su báculo, lo transformó en espada y continuó su batalla, una sombra pasó bajo sus pies sin que ella pudiera detenerla y trató de atacar a Ranma mientras se materializaba, el chico le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que su proceso se detuviera mientras las chica lo atacaba con rayos, se acercó al muchacho y siguió su batalla.

-¡Ranma no baka!- le gritó –pudiste hacerte daño, ¿qué tal si era un ser eléctrico? Te hubiese hecho daño- el chico en ese momento sintió un poco de felicidad, ella se había preocupado por él sin duda alguna –Eres mi responsabilidad, no te metas en problemas o Cologne me matará- y en un instante la había arruinado.

Los seres de agua y roca fueron evaporizados por la chica, quedaban tres de ellos, dos de fuego y uno eléctrico, la chica optó por derramar un poco de agua sobre el suelo y con magia subió a Ranma en una roca sobre el paredón, invocó una serie de rayos que cayeron sobre la carretera inundada de agua y esto acabó con los seres de fuego, el ser eléctrico estaba un tanto recargado pero podía seguir peleando.

Este ser optó por separase en miles de rayos y realizar su ataque más potente, el cual fue dirigido a Ranma, Akane se dio cuenta de sus intenciones pero después del ataque realizado estaba un tanto débil. Ranma vio cómo todos los rayos venían hacia él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlos, eran demasiados y ocupaban una gran área, solo pudo cubrirse la cara y esperar el ataque, el cual nunca llegó y ante un destello que se reflejó abrió los ojos. Akane estaba delante de él, la chica había corrido todo lo que sus pies dieron y se había interpuesto ante el ataque, había hecho un pobre escudo que trataba de minimizar el ataque sin embargo este era fuerte y algunos rayos pasaban directamente pero ninguno golpeó a Ranma ya que, Akane obstruía la trayectoria entre los rayos y el chico de la trenza.

-¿Qué haces Akane? ¡Estás loca!- gritó el chico desesperado viendo cómo los rayos rasgaban la piel de su amada -¡Akane!- pero ella estaba concentrada en detener el ataque.

El ataque se hizo menor, la chica Tendo tenía rasgados los brazos y piernas, estos sangraban con abundancia pero aun así la guerrera conjuró un campo magnético y despareció al ser demoniaco de la faz de la Tierra para luego caer de rodillas y manos al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ranma la llamaba pero ella no podía responder. El chico empezó a analizar la mejor manera de bajar de donde estaba y vio que debía saltar hasta al suelo, era la única manera, estaba por lanzarse cuando un ruido se escuchó de la parte superior del paredón, tanto él como Akane miraron hacia arriba con asombro y la chica sintió terror al ver como rocas enviados por un ser de piedra que ella nunca detectó, eran lanzadas hacia Ranma, trató de levantarse pero era tarde.

Ranma se cubrió y una roca desplomó el suelo en donde se encontraba haciéndolo rodar hacia abajo junto a las rocas que caían. Al llegar a la carretera esta se desplomó debido a los ataques que la guerrera había propinado a los demonios y el chico seguía cayendo, directo al precipicio.

-¡Ranma!- fue el grito desgarrador de la chica Tendo al ver lo que no había podido evitar, el chico salió volando hacia el fondo del acantilado, su corazón trabajaba a una velocidad casi imposible de soportar por cualquier persona, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y lágrimas se asomaron por ellos, todo pasó en cuestión de milisegundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrogó al vacío.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y dejan sus comentarios.

Paso a agradecer personalmente a quien los deja:

Luz Cullen Chiba, CONEJA, Madame de la Fere-du Vallon y Nia06.

Ranma_Akane: hola! Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me halagas. El carácter de Akane es un tanto explosivo, ella siempre ha sido así y me encanta ver a Ranma impotente ante ella cuando está así. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado ya que, casi está en su recta final.


End file.
